Saviors of Gamarket
by The Celestial Sky Dragon
Summary: The Era of Peace in Gamarket has reached an end, with the rise of the floating nation of Eden, and their CPU Scarlet Heart, who has done nothing but terrorize the four nations to gain absolute supremacy over the continent. With one last ditch effort, Neptune and Noire head to the Hyperdimension in search for shares to power the God Cannon, but everything is not as it seems to be...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone and welcome to chapter one of Saviors of Gamarket. If you were reading my previous story, Saviors of Gamindustri, then you should be familiar with my writing style...I suppose..anyway...this story is based a little bit on the beginning of Megadimension Neptunua Victory II, as well as the location of Hyperdevotion Noire, which happens to be the alternate world of Gamarket. There will be characters from that game, including Lee-Fi, Lid and Tsunemi who are my absolute favorites from that dimension. Uzume also snuck her way into this story, but not as the CPU of Planeptune in the Zero Dimension, but as someone else entirely. There will also be some Oc's in there, including a few OCs for a few other games and franchisees. This takes place in the Valkyrie Dimension, which is the setting of my previous story. there will also be a side trip to the Zen Dimension, a new dimension where Tari never fell and only two CPUs are alive, aside from Cyan Heart. I hope you stick with this story, though I might take breaks from time to time.**

 **Several characters will be used in this story, so if you haven't played Hyperdevotion Noire, Fairy Fencer F, or Omega Quintet, then you might not know who those characters are and will most likely have to do a little research, though I am very descriptive when it comes to characters. Its going to be a colorful cast and I will try to incorporate characters from Compile Heart's line up. I hope you enjoy, and here's the first chapter...**

Hyperdimension Neptunia

Saviors of Gamarket

Chapter 1

The end of an Era

Gunshots filled the air as another round of gunfire was unleashed on the robotic menace that had over taken the world. The sounds of fighter jets above and the loud footsteps of the soldiers signified that the war had yet to cease. All around them, fire and smoke could be seen, their nation falling apart by the second. The citizens had been evacuated to a nearby city where the military was guarding them, but it wouldn't be long before an attack was sent their way. At the center of it all, was the one who was supposed to be protecting the nation, glancing as his city was falling apart.

A loud explosion filled his ears, and the ground shook from the intensity of it. A large building tumbled, covering what streets remained in rubble. Soldiers were most likely killed in that, or injured but at this rate, no one would be able to save them. Metal Dogoos made their way through the city, along with R-4's and Bits, each launching an attack at a nearby civilian, soldier or building. The young man glanced back at his home, or what used to be his home, PlanepTower, the only tall structure to remain, though it was heavily damaged from the repeated bombings and monster attacks, the glass windows were all but gone, and the front doors lay in a heap near the main entrance, the metal frames strewn across the courtyard proper, the once majestic fountain with the statue of the patron god, lay in a pile of nothing more than dust and debris.

He was wearing a purple jacket, with a white undershirt and circle shaped buttons. The jacket strings were thick and resembled USB ports. He was wearing black pants with purple highlights running down them, along with matching white and purple boots. His zipper held his personal crest, a purple N. His short and spiky purple hair was a bit mustled from fighting, and he had a few scrapes and cuts on his skin. His once happy purple eyes now filled with nothing but sadness. He was wearing a necklace, with a white D-Pad charm on it, a gift from his little sister.

This young man's name is Neptune, and he is the patron god of the nation of Planeptune, the first to be ransacked in a chain of terrorist attacks to the nations of Gamarket. What had started out as a normal work week for some, had ended in a violent display of battles and firepower. The leaders of the newest nation, Eden, had spared no expense in their attacks. Lastation was the second nation to be attacked, subsequently, Lowee and Leanbox suffered the same fate. Even now, the world wasn't doing well. The patron gods and goddesses of the other nations had fallen, leaving only Neptune, and the neighboring CPU of Lastation Noire with him. The young man and his sister were currently trying to find a way for them to save their world, but were struggling to find an answer.

It had been nearly two months now, and the attacks hadn't slowed down, while the main city was being attacked, other cities in the nation were also being targeted. Neptune had amassed his army, as well as split what remained of Leanbox's army between himself and Lastation to wage the final attack and push Eden out of Gamarket. Vert's fighter pilots were doing their best, in the honor of their fallen Goddess and their lost nation. The same could be said for Lowee, who's goddesses were also killed in action.

What remained of the Shares that had once belonged to them, were now being used to give the main settlements their power. Without their sharicites, neither Planeptune nor Lastation would survive the war. That's why he was here, standing outside his once proud basilicom, waiting for another attack on PlanepTower to happen. He held his Katana tightly in his hand, staring down at the Metal Dogoo that were slowly approaching him.

Another wave of gunfire filled his ears, as one of Vert's jets flew down, their gunfire tearing the jelly like creatures apart. The pilot gave Neptune a salute before returning to the sky, no doubt going to fight another round of Eden Fighters. He sighed, looking around the courtyard. Large chunks of earth were missing here and there, and water mains were broken, spilling hundreds of gallons of the precious liquid into the streets. The once moving sidewalks were now destroyed, their glass housings broken and metal workings laying over the streets. The metal frames of cars could be seen in the rubble, along with a few corpses, which he didn't want to see any longer. The sky above him, once a beautiful blue, was now red and smokey. The fires raging across the city had yet to be quelled, and the sounds of sirens in the distance only meant that rescue efforts weren't through with their work.

He heard a buzz coming from his ear piece and brought his hand to it, pressing the small button. His eyes never left the street in front of him.

"I'm here." he said, voice filled with no emotion.

" _Glad to hear your voice Neptune. How are you holding up?"_

"I'm fine Noire. Planeptune is still getting attacked, but with the last of Vert's forces, I can safely say that Eden was pushed back. If only for a few hours. I don't know how long this little time of peace will last." he said.

" _Its the same for us here in Lastation. We've refrained from going HDD for the time being. Every bit of share energy counts at this point...our Sharicite isn't looking to good either."_

"I figured as much. Not a lot of people left for us to get their faith, and the ones that are left are in constant fear of death. How is everything going on in Lowee?"

" _The last of Blanc's forces have merged with our own and have pushed back the northern Army back into Lowee. Their keeping them away from Lastation at the moment, while the Citizenry has been successfully evacuated to our nation. Most of the northern cities in Lowee were lost however. We still haven't...we still haven't located Blanc's body. The same can be said for Rom and Ram."_

"Dear Goddesses." Neptune muttered, holding the tears back. Hearing this about three of his closest friends was tearing him apart.

" _What about Leanbox?"_

"Everything is fine in Leanbox. I've managed to collect a bit of faith from the last of Vert's people. 5PB is doing her best to keep them motivated. I sent Uzume over there not too long ago, I figured her cheerful personality would calm them down a bit. I had to give her the last of Leanbox's shares though."

" _That's fine. We still have plenty..and I found another source...I was calling to see if you could possibly come to Lastation. I need you to bring your Sharicite with you, as well as Histoire. She plays a major role in this scheme of mine."_

"Noire are you crazy? I can't leave Planeptune alone. If they realize I'm gone, they will attack again." Neptune snapped. A nearby Metal Dogoo tried to attack him, only to end up being sliced in half. A stream of pixels filled his vision.

" _I understand this..but with this plan I came up with, it will not only help me, but it will help you as well. We'll be able to fully push Eden back out of Gamarket. Not only that, but we'll be able to wage a full on attack on their land. We'll be able to take them out of existence...for Blanc and Vert's sake..please just come to Lastation."_

" _Big brother, there was an attack in the northern part of Lastation, one of the Military bases was ransacked."_ another voice, that of a young girl called out. Neptune heard the growl that Noire mustered. He could almost feel his anger.

" _I gotta go Neptune. I expect you here soon, I'm about to whoop some ass."_

With that, the line went dead. Neptune didn't know what to think at the moment, on one hand, he really wanted to know what Noire was cooking up. If he said that he had a plan then he had a plan. On the other side, he didn't want to abandon Planeptune. If he did, the last of his people would be in danger. He didn't know what to do at this point. He sighed, placing his finger on his earpiece.

"Uzume, do you copy?"

Static filled his ear, before a familiar voice replied.

" _Uzume is here, what do you need Nepsy?"_

"I need you back in Planeptune. I have to leave for Lastation and I could use a CPU to keep an eye on things. I don't want to leave Nepgear alone...she's still getting over losing Rom and Ram."

" _Okay. I'll be there lickity split, see you soon."_

Neptune turned heel and headed toward the main doors of PlanepTower. The once glossy tile was now dirty with glass and rubble. The Basilicom's main room was almost pitch black, with the exception of a few emergency lights and the glow of a few vending machines. The once holographic request screens were cracked and broken, with the S-class screen flicking on and off every few seconds, the quests posted on it still left unanswered. He pressed the elevator button and the doors slid open. Sure, he didn't want to use the elevator, especially in a time like this, but it was better than walking up several flights of stairs. He hit the top button and the metal lift slowly started its ascension into PlanepTower.

He leaned back against the bare walls. He thought back to why Eden had attacked. It had all started when the new nation had appeared, it worried the CPUs at first, because they didn't know what intentions they had. Eventually, since they didn't say or do anything, they figured they'd let them be. However, Eden started making demands with the four nations, saying that they wanted to export their goods into Gamarket. When talk about a negotiation treaty arose, Eden had been for the idea. That soon turned sour when they realized the kind of stuff Eden wanted to Import, mostly Adult rated content, firearms and several other unmentionable things. Planeptune was the first nation to reject their proposal, and even input an Embargo on their trades. Lowee followed suit, with Lastation and Leanbox coming after. They thought it would be the end of it, until their attacks on their four nations the week prior.

He didn't know that it would lead to a grand scale war. He didn't know it would lead to an attack so devastating that Planeptune's central city would be declared ground zero. He didn't think that this war would take away several of this closest friends. He had lost hope that this would end peacefully, he had to fight and kill if he wanted this war to end. He blinked the tears back as the doors to the main room opened up.

The lights were off, the once clean purple carpets filled with nothing but glass and destroyed furniture. His video game collection was strewn all over the room. The glass doors leading to the deck were gone, and half of said deck had been destroyed and sent down to the ground below. He made his way across the room, heading toward the back part of it. He walked through some doors, heading toward the bedroom area.

He stopped by his sister's room, Nepgear was asleep, though he knew it wasn't peaceful. The scars deep within her mind must have taken a toll on her. He hadn't seen her fight like that in a long time, and he guessed she passed out from sheer exhaustion. She was younger than him, with him looking like an eighteen year old, and her looking fourteen. Her long lilac hair was stuck to her sweat riddled face. Her arms were bandaged with gauze, and her shirt was a bit torn. He stepped inside, being quiet enough not to disturb her. He sighed, clearing the hair out of her face. She groaned a bit, but didn't wake.

"Sleep tight Nep Jr, this will all be over soon." he whispered, kissing her forehead. She smiled a bit in her sleep, and he hoped she was having good dreams. He left the room, closing the door after himself. He continued down the hall, stepping into the sharicite room. Inside were several computers and other devices, used to record the information that PlanepTower would get on a daily basis. Whether quests sent down to the guild, Shares from the people, Census results, it would all come here. The Sharicite was in the center of the room, floating in side a special device that constantly read its energy output. Beside it was a machine with Planeptune's map on it. It was the map where every power plant was located on his nation. Normally, that board would be lit up with several blinking dots, but at the moment, half of those dots were off, meaning power had been cut off to those areas. All of Planeptune's central city was on reserve power, but most areas were still dark due to power lines being down.

Near the glass tube that contained the sharicite was his oracle. A small tome fairy by the name of Histoire. She was a rather tiny woman, sitting on a small book. She was wearing a lilac colored gown, with frilly sleeves. Her long blonde hair was tied back into pigtails and held back with a white headpiece that bore Planeptune's crest on it. She wore small white shoes with lilac colored tongues. She had florescent colored wings on her back, which were glowing rather brightly. Her normal bright blue eyes were a bit dull. She looked up from her work a small smile on her face.

"Hello Neptune. How is everything outside?" she asked, voice sounding rather mellow. He almost wished she was her normal lecture giving self, but he knew she was grieving the loss of several close friends.

"We managed to push back Eden's army, but for how long is up for debate. How's Nep Jr doing? She was asleep just now."

"Yes, she was awake up until a few moments ago. She finally passed out from sheer exhaustion. She wouldn't stop crying, the loss of the twins is still affecting her, as is all of us." she said.

"Yeah, they haven't found their bodies. The Loweean army is still looking." he muttered.

"Vert's nation was going to hold her eulogy before her funeral. They asked to keep the Eden army at bay while they do."

"That's going to be a bit difficult. I understand that they want to bury their fallen goddess, and trust me, its hurts when I say this but I can't guarantee they wont be attack. Hell, I would attack them during her funeral, if it meant being able to rid myself of another thorn in my side." he said.  
"Neptune, don't speak that way. Its rather rude to do so, especially when it comes to a fallen comrade." She snapped. Neptune chuckled a bit.

"Sorry, I did that just for you to snap at me. I missed those times Histy..but there is a reason why I have come up here. I need the Sharicite." he said.

"And for what, might I inquire?"

"Noire seems to have found a solution to our problem. He wouldn't elaborate on what it was, but he said he wanted me to head to Lastation with our sharicite as well as you. He said you play an important part in all of this. I called Uzume back to Planeptune to watch things over while we're gone." he said.

"Neptune, I can't say whether this is a good idea or not. Taking the sharicite will leave Planeptune powerless. The Mascot Discs aren't here to offer their protection at the moment. Do you think its a rather safe idea to just leave with it?" Histoire asked, a firm look on her face.

"I don't know. I don't know what to do anymore. I'm not entirely here anymore Histoire. I truly am not, but I am here enough to see that our nation is fucked no matter what I do. Half of Planeptune is destroyed, half of our people are dead and our friends are dropping like flies. If there's a chance to stop this war, then I'll take it." he shouted.

"I understand we're facing a time of dire need. But taking the Sharicite and leaving the nation is not the best course of action. Planeptune needs their patron god to be out there protecting them. Noire may have found a solution, but that will only go so far, especially if we lose Planeptune to a possibly failed mission." she replied.

"Well what else can I do dammit? Its only a matter of time before they send another wave of soldiers up here and take it by force. That's what they want. They want our shares, and for what I don't know, but I can't just stand here and see my nation fall to the likes of them. Goddamn it, I'm tired of seeing people die...I'm tired of losing my friends, I just want all this to end."

"I get that, but its not the best idea to just..."

"PLEASE, JUST STOP ARGUING."

Neptune and Histoire both looked toward the doorway, seeing a crying Nepgear there, clutching a plush doll in her hands. Her hair was mattered and her clothes were disheveled. She no longer looked like the peppy girl she used to be. Neptune closed the distance between them, pulling her in for a tight hug.

"I'm sorry little sis. We shouldn't have been arguing..we're just stressed is all." she said.

"I know, but please don't fight with Histoire. She's the last oracle and our closest friend, we can't let her down now." she said, though it came out muffled. Her rubbed her back gently, brushing her hair a bit.

"We won't argue again Nep Jr. Why don't you go back to bed okay? Uzume will be here soon to keep you company." he said. She nodded and left the room. Neptune stood up, sighing a bit.

"Listen Histy, I'm sorry for yelling. I'm just..not here right now." he said.

"I apologize as well. It may have been a bit rash on my part to lash out at you Neptune." she said, bowing her head in shame. He chuckled, flicking her forehead.

"Now now, no shameful looks from you today Mini Histy. But seriously, we need to head to Lastation. I don't know what it is that Noire has cooked up, but he sounded serious when he was talking about it. He also said he found another large source of shares. He couldn't explain though, since another city in northern Lastation was attacked."

"If...if you are sure about this, then we can take the Sharicite. I suppose I can engage the emergency power supply to keep the city running while we're using it. If not, I could always crystallize a bit of the energy left in the area." she said, floating back toward the machine. How she could operate it was a mystery to even him. As long as he had been around, he had known Histoire. Though he didn't know how it was that she did things. She was only a palm sized little fairy and yet she was able to do things like brew tea and type on a large computer. With a few keystrokes, she willed the glass tube to open. She reached her tiny hand inside, grabby the medium sized crystal from within.

"This is the last of our nations shares Neptune. Combining them with Leanbox's shares would have given us a bit more power but."

"I know, it would have been bigger, but I had to let Uzume go HDD. The presence of a CPU in Leanbox was needed to calm the masses. Even if it wasn't Green Heart, they were able to relax a bit, and she has a bit of their faith now. So its A-okay." he said with a smile. She put the Sharicite in a small rectangular device. It resembled a wrist watch of sorts, with purple straps on it. The case was in the shape of an N, somehow, the Share crystal fit inside. She handed it to Neptune.

"Put this around your wrist. It will safely keep the sharicite from losing power. If you must go HDD, its best to have a direct source near you so you can use your full potential." she said.

"Right. Alright Histy, lets wait for Uzume to return before going to Lastation. Its going to be a bit of a bumpy flight though, so you'll have to hold on tight." he said. They both left the room.

"As long as I don't fly off my tome, I think I'll be fine." she joked. It was good to have her smiling a bit. They entered the living room, minding the once again sleeping Nepgear. They glanced around at their destroyed surroundings, missing the once joyful laughter of their friends who frequently stopped by for random occasions. Neptune walked over to the fridge, somehow it had survived the whole crisis. He pulled out the last pudding cup from within, looking at it sadly. It had the name Nep on it, meaning it was his. He looked at Histoire who was glancing out the destroyed deck.

"I miss Compa's pudding. This is the last one." he said, closing the fridge.

"I miss IF's usual rant about you not doing work. It was always good to have someone support me rather than ignore me all the time." Histoire said.

"Yeah, their both out there on the Front lines..with Iffy being the last S-class Guild agent alive, and Compa being a field medic, I doubt we'll be seeing them again for a while. I hope their safe."

"They know how to fight Neptune. Have faith in them, and they'll have faith in you."

"Of course. I have faith in my friends, and I know they have faith in me." he said, tearing the pudding cup open. He dug the spoon into it, shoving the creamy confection into his mouth. The creamy taste nearly brought tears to his mouth. He wanted to shovel the whole thing into his mouth, but he decided against it. He ate half of it, and handed the rest off to Histoire, who looked at him weird.

"I want you to smile Histy. I know you like these just as much as you do. I gave the other one to Nep Jr his morning before I left so you can have the rest."

"Thank you Neptune."

"Aw shucks, its nothing Histy." he said, rubbing his neck. The blonde haired oracle quietly ate her snack. It wasn't long after she finished it off that a familiar girly voice filled their ears. Histoire's eyes widened a bit as she ducked to the side, avoiding the orange and white blur that whizzed by her.

"Incoming."

A loud crash resounded through the quiet room, the last of the the entertainment center breaking apart from the sheer force of it. The already cracked wall cracked further and the television set fell to the ground, screen shattering into a million pieces. Laying in a heap on the ground was CPU Orange Heart. Her blue eyes were a bit glassy and she was groaning in pain, most likely from the force of the impact.

The young girl was wearing a white sleeveless leotard, that hugged her curves nicely. The area around the breasts was a bright blue in color, and the collar of the outfit was a bit ruffled. It bore the familiar N symbol on it, in the center of a small patch of orange cloth. She was wearing detached armored sleeves, along with white and orange gauntlets. On her left arm was a circular shield like object, with an orange disc on it, that controlled radio waves. Her legs were bare, with the exception of her footwear, white and orange armored boots, with blue colored tongues. Her leg processors were in the shape of skates, with bright orange wheels on them, which let her zoom around on the field, though she was mostly hovering with her bright orange wings, which were circular in shape, resembling Nepgear's wings a bit. The last thing beside her was her weapon, a large bullhorn, which was white in color, with an orange ring near the end of it, which was glowing rather brightly. The area where one spoke into was bright blue in color, and was also glowing a bit. The side of her bullhorn had the purple N emblazoned on it, along with an orange swirl, her personal symbol. Neptune sighed, shaking his head.

"Now Uzume, how many times have I told you not to go full speed ahead when flying?" he asked.

"Only once Nepsy, but Uzume had to get to Planeptune in a hurry. You called her after all." she replied. He shook his head and held his hand out to her, getting her back on her feet. He brushed the rubble out of her clothes and hair. Her orange locks had come undone from its usual bun like style, but that didn't seem to matter at the moment.

"Regardless, how is everything in Leanbox? I didn't have the time to ask you earlier."

"Everything is fine in Leanbox. Uzume and 5PB were handling it well. The last of the Guild is also doing their part, and the army is protecting the town now. So Uzume can stay here in Planeptune for as long as she's needed." she said, a bright smile on her face.

"Wonderful, why don't you go ahead and power down? You need to rest a bit too. I need you to be at your best, especially if there's an attack." he said. She nodded, and a bright swirling energy covered her entire body, returning her to her normal form.

Her human form was that of a fair skinned young woman, with bright red hair tied into slim pig tails. She was wearing a white shirt, which she left mostly unbuttoned, along with short blue shorts which had bright orange overalls. She wore black shoes with several clips on them. Around her neck was an red tie, with a bright orange swirl on it. Her light orange eyes scanned him over.

"Are you okay Nepsy? You look tired yourself."

"I'm fine Uzume. I just have to step out for a few hours, and will be taking Histy with me. Just make sure Nep Jr is alright? She's still taking this rather hard."

"Alright, I'll take care of Gearsy, don't worry alright?" she asked.

"I won't, I trust you. Keep me informed if anything changes here in Planeptune. The Air Force is still doing their rounds so if they request for assistance, make sure to guide them."

"Sir yes Sir." she saluted, a bright smile on her face. He chuckled and turned back to Histoire, who gave him a nod.

"I'm ready for travel. I decided to lock myself in my tome for the time being. That way, if the need to fight arises, you can fight without worrying for my safety." she said.

"If you say so. I'll protect you regardless Histy." he said. She nodded, allowing herself to disappear into her small purple tome. Neptune grabbed it before it fell to the ground. The small book mark on it now had a picture of Histoire on it, which started moving a bit.

"Okay. Let us hurry to Lastation." she said.

"Transform." he chanted, holding his Sharicite close to his chest. A bright blue glow enveloped his form, allowing him to enter his HDD form. His hair grew down past his waist, and was tied back into a long ponytail with a lilac colored ribbon. His bangs were pinned back by black D-pad clips. He was now wearing a tight fitting purple and black plug suit, that hugged his muscled nicely. Black and purple gauntlets appeared over his hands, each having an N symbol on them. His legs were covered in heavily armored boots, almost resembling robotic legs. Triangle shaped processors appeared around his waist, glowing a bright purple in color. The final thing that appeared on him were his wings, large butterfly like lilac wings, bearing his name on the edges of them. The discs near his back were pulsing with energy, keeping him aloft. His eyes were now a bright blue, with the power symbol in the center. He looked back at Uzume, a firm look on his face.

"Don't worry...I'm sure Noire and I will end this war soon. No one else will have to die." he said, and with that, he took off into the skies of Planeptune, heading toward the nearby nation of Lastation.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well...thank you all of one Reviewer, your persistence has driven me to post another chapter of Saviors of Gamarket. I'm sure Neptune would be proud of me, considering I try to do my best with this.**

 **Neptune: Wait...isn't this your fifth Neptunia story?**

 **Me: Gah...what the heck are you doing here?**

 **Neptune: I'm here for the customary Authors note banter, and to let you know that you are no longer in control, mwa ha ha ha.**

 **Me: Actually, I'm still in control and there is nothing you can do about it...but I guess I do need a co-anchor...you up for the job Miss Neptune?**

 **Neptune: I'd love the position..nice place you got here too, all professional and junk. Oh, and you got a tray of pudding.**

 **Me: Eh well, I anticipated your arrival sooner or later. After all, it wouldn't be a Neptunia story without the pre-story banter. Though there seems to be a lack of it in more recent ones.**

 **Neptune: Popular to contrary belief, I'm not able to be in every story's authors note. that's spreading myself to thin. I like to be bold..well, you should know, you made me a dude in this one.**

 **Me: I suppose that's true...well everyone, consider this a Celestial Sky Dragon and Neptune version of NepStation, bringing you all of you Saviors of Gamarket needs. Put away those wallets because this isn't the time to crush them, Neptune, would you do the honors?**

 **Neptune: Gladly, The Celestial Sky Dragon does not own Hyperdimension Neptunia, Fairy Fencer F or Omega Quintet, they all belong to Compile Heart...man, I can't believe you are actually hopping through other series rather than dimensions...that's weird.**

 **Me: Oh come on, you've met Tiara before...she isn't that bad is she?**

 **Neptune: Pfft, you haven't met her. She poisoned Vert with paralyze tea just to get some of her Yaoi Anime junk...I didn't know a cute girl could be into that stuff.**

 **Me: Uh...well erhm...on with the story.**

Hyperdimension Neptunia

Saviors of Gamarket

Chapter 2

Noire's Plan

While Neptune was busy flying toward Lastation, Noire was busy dealing with the last of the Eden Army that had decided to attack one of his remaining military bases. All around him, fighter jets and army vehicles lay in heaps, piles of useless metal. His ruby eyes scanned the littered airfield. Soldiers ran across the field, firing their rifles at the incoming monsters, what firepower was left was either in the air or in the city. He sighed, clutching his rapier tightly in his hand. His long black hair was drenched in sweat and clinging to his face. He was wearing a blue dress shirt, under a long black trench coat, which held his personal crest, a sideways LS on the left breast. Around his neck was a black tie, held down with a blue lapel. He was wearing worn blue jeans, stuffed into platform boots. He held his sword up, clashing with a nearby R-4 that had thought it wise to attack him. He pushed it back and held his sword behind his back, a smirk on his face.

"Tornado Sword." he chanted. His sword glowed brightly, swirling with a rainbow like energy, that transformed the blade into a large rainbow sword, easily twice to three times its side. He swung it with ease, slicing straight through the creature. The blade had even gone through a few Sunfloweries that had been the creatures backup, killing them in a shower of pixels.

"Lord Black Heart, another fleet of jets is heading this way, what do we do?" a nearby soldier called out. Noire grit his teeth, looking around for something to use. He saw a rocket launcher near some abandoned ammunition, a plan forming in his head.

"Alright, tell your men to box them in. I'll take its leader out and then you fire the last of your arms at them." he said.  
"Roger that." he called out, heading out to perform his task. Noire sheathed his rapier and raced toward the rocket launcher. Several Bits charged their leaser attacks aiming at him. He willed himself to go faster, hoping to avoid the attack.

"EX Multiblaster."

A large green swirling laser beam tore the creatures apart, leaving nothing but singed remains and small bundles of metal. He looked back, receiving a thumbs up from his little sister. He reached the rocket launcher, and grabbed it from the ground, looking around for the rockets.

"Damn it. I don't see any." he called out.

"You idiot, did you check the cases?" his sister called out. The younger girl slung her rifle behind her back and flicked one of the green cases open. His eyes fell upon her small frame. Uni had been a proud girl when all of this had started, and now she was nothing but a warrior. Her long black hair was mattered and out of place, she was missing one of her black ribbons. Her favorite school dress was torn here and there, and her socks were riddled with holes. Her skin had several cuts and gashes, hastily bandaged up. One of her gloves was missing, and the other was ripped, half of it being completely gone. She also had a large burn mark on her right shoulder, which had also been hastily bandaged, though most of it was still visible. She tossed the empty green case aside and grabbed another one, flicking it open.

"Ha, alright." she cheered, pulling out the one of the three large rockets that lay safely inside. She looked at her brother, a firm look on her face.

"Noire, let me do this. I'm more adept with firearms than you are."

"Are you crazy? You are too small to fire an RPG. The kickback will knock you on your ass. I'm doing it." he said, retching the rocket from her hands. He placed it into the barrel of the launcher, twisting it into place.  
"Hey, I'm a CPU too, and I want to help you." she said firmly. He looked at her again, seeing her stress filled eyes. There was a large burn mark underneath her right eye, and a scar across her left cheek, reaching to the base of her neck. If it wasn't for the Nep Bull he had in his pocket, she would have surely lost sight in her eye. He swept her black locks behind her ear, and pulled her into a tight hug.

"I understand. But you can't handle a task like this, even with your firearm training. Without you being in HDD, you'll be blown back." he said. She sighed.

"I know its just...I want to kill them all. I want to find their leader and rip their insides out with my bare hands. What they did to them...they need to pay." she said firmly.

"I know, and when we have the firepower and the share energy, we'll go to Eden and give them hell."

"Sir, the fleet is incoming." a soldier cried out, he was also holding an RPG, most likely in case Noire himself missed.

"Alright Noire, get on your knee and hold that launcher tightly in your hand, balance it on your shoulder. That rocket is a heat sensing one, so if its locked on target, it will hit, unless its intercepted." Uni said. He nodded, following her instructions.

"Soldier, if I miss I want you to take down that leader." Noire called out.

"Yes sir, I won't fail you." the man said. Noire returned his sight to the incoming fleet, looking through the scope of his RPG. Finally, poking through the smoke and cloud cover, one the first jet appeared. He could see six others flying in V formation behind them. He grit his teeth and took a deep breath. He squeezed the trigger, firing the rocket. The kickback almost knocked him down, but he held himself down. He watched as his rocket flew through the air, heading toward the leading jet.

"Come on, come on." he muttered, biting his lip. A second later, the rocket made contact, a loud explosion filled their ears as the F-16 fell out of the sky. The soldier next to him took his shot, striking the second plane in the fleet.

"Alright, nice job Sir. We brought them down. The others are firing their munitions as we speak." the soldier said.

"Stand guard and alert me on any new developments. I need to return to the Basilicom." Noire said.

"Sir yes Sir." the man said. Noire gave Uni a nod and both of them ran off, heading toward a nearby APC. Noire got into the drivers seat and started it up, buckling his seat belt. He shifted into first gear and drove off.

"Big brother, is it even legal for you to steal an APC?" Uni asked, glancing at him from the passengers seat. He glared at her.

"At this point, I don't give a shit about the laws. We need to get to Lastation city right now, Neptune is coming by soon." he said, shifting into third gear. He sped along the dirt path that lead back into Lastation's central city, avoiding as many of the large pot holes as he could.

"Did he say anything about Nepgear?" she asked, hoping to see her remaining friend. He shook his head.

"She's taking it very hard. I don't think she'll be with him."

"Oh." she said, sadly looking down. He put his hand on her shoulder, making sure not to hurt her burn.

"She'll be fine. Once we're done with this war, we can go visit her okay?" he asked.

"Yeah...okay."

"Good. We need to keep our guard up, I found a means for us to get more share energy, but I'll explain that when Neptune is with us." he said.

She settled into her seat, figuring a short nap would help her a bit. She had been fighting non stop since the war had started, only taking short break periods here and there. Noire frowned, returning his eyes to the road ahead of them. This war was hard on everyone. One day, he was taking care of his usual business tending to Lastation's citizenry and their requests, and the next he was defending his nation with all the firepower he had available. Lastation hadn't been a war ready nation, that fell onto Vert and Leanbox's shoulders, seeing as she had an entire army and surplus firepower. Most of their armament had come from them.

Lastation finally came into view, and he made sure so ease into the city, avoiding all of debris that was in his way. It pained him to see his capital destroyed and beyond recognition, but he knew he could return it to its formal glory and make it even better. He parked outside of the basilicom and got out of the APC. He walked around the front of the vehicle and opened the passenger door, unbuckling his sister and carrying her out. He didn't have the heart to wake her up, he could see the pained look in her face.

He made his way into his Basilicom, which for some reason had been spared heavy damage. Most of the windows remained, while others were shattered. The inside of the main room had been ransacked, and the vending machines lay in heaps, having been raided of everything that was left inside them, most likely from survivors. The sounds of distant explosions could still be heard. He made his way to the stairwell, not trusting the elevator at the moment.

After a few minutes of climbing stairs, he made it to the top floor. He walked into his office, seeing all of his documents and books thrown around the room. On a normal day, he would have flipped out for seeing his work space like this, but as of now he had seen it like this enough times to not give a damn anymore. He lay his sister on his large bed, unlacing her boots and slipping them off her feet. He tucked her in, and cast a low level healing spell on her to ease her pain a bit. He sighed and walked over to his computer, logging into his profile.

The monitor displayed the current standings of Lastation. Most of the upper east side had been spared of heavy attacks, and most of the survivors had been taken there. The lower east ward had been sealed off and the slums of the city had been left destroyed beyond recognition. It was the same for the southern sectors of the city and anything west of the Basilicom. He rubbed his eyes and opened another tab, this once having the plans he had been discussing with Neptune.

He had found a machine hidden in Lowee's Basilicom, one that was around since the nations creation, way before Blanc's rule. It was a transfer machine, one that would allow them to cross dimensional planes. He had transported the machine to Lastation and had the last of his scientists engineer it for actual use. He had determined, that if he could travel to another version of Gamarket, and take their shares, he could amass and amount large enough for them to use the God Cannon, a special weapon that had been created and stored in the center of Gamarket, for use in dire emergencies.

It would take all four Gods and Goddesses to power it, but with two of them dead and their candidates also taken out of the equation, there wasn't enough power to engage it. If his plan worked, he'd be able to not only save Lastation and Planeptune, but also Gamarket as a whole. The thing was, it took a lot of focus for it to work, and the only one who could possibly power it would be Histoire.

"If this works, we'll have a chance to win. We can take Eden out of existence and win this war forever. If only I got a glance at their CPU, I would gladly raise my blade against them." he muttered dryly, lowering his head on his desk.

"That would be a losing battle wouldn't it?"

He looked up, seeing his once rival Purple Heart, floating in the middle of the room. He looked worn, and sweat covered his brow. Noire hadn't even sensed him walking in. He cleared his throat and sat up.

"I wasn't expecting you here so early Purple Heart. I gotta say, you look like crap." he mused.

"Pfft, so do you Lonely Heart. You look like a horses left ass cheek in the middle of summer." the purple haired god joked.

"All joking aside, its good of you to come. What of Histoire?" he asked. Neptune powered down, returning to his human form. He held out a purple tome, which glowed a bright blue. Histoire shook her head a bit, not used to being in that form for long.

"Greetings Lord Black Heart. I see things in Lastation are still a bit hectic."

"Heh, you have that right. Lets try to be a bit quiet, Uni is resting over there." he said, gesturing to his sleeping sister. Neptune grimaced, seeing the scars that were now on the once cute candidates face. Noire caught his gaze and his mood soured.

"Just because she has those scars now doesn't mean she's any less beautiful. She's a warrior Neptune, and that won't change." He said.

"I know that. Its just...sad to see her like that. The candidates didn't need to be brought into this...Rom and Ram were so young and full of life, to have lost them to this."

An explosion rocked the area, loosening up a few lose ceiling tiles. Uni stirred a bit, but remained asleep, groaning in pain. Noire stood up walking around the desk, holding a flash drive in his hand.

"There isn't much time. Come to the guild, there's a machine there that will be the solution to our current dilemma." he said. Neptune nodded and followed his fellow CPU out of his office, heading down a couple floors to the now empty guild. A few of the desk lamps were still on, giving the room an almost ominous glow. The reached a set of doors, which Noire opened with a special card key. Once inside, they all walked deeper into the room, seeing the machinery around them.

There was a large circle shaped pad in the center of the room, large glowing crystals lined the walls, giving the room a deep blue glow. Neptune looked around, eyes widened with shock.

"What...what is this?" he asked.

"A secret room in Lastation's basilicom. There was a machine in Lowee that I was able to transport over here. The last of my scientists were able to upgrade it with the last of our available technology. They were working on this during the two weeks we've been at war, and even though they weren't able to fully upgrade it before fleeing, I was able to make it operational. Its a teleportation machine, capable of transporting people to other dimensions." he said.

"What..are you insane? Interdimensional travel isn't a thing." Neptune said.

"Actually, Interdimensional travel is quite possible. There are many dimensions similar to ours, while others are very different. If you can gather enough shares from another dimension, we may get the upper hand." Histoire said.

"That's the idea. If we are able to take four Sharicites, we can power the God Cannon in the center of Gamarket. We'll be able to wipe Eden out of existence." He said firmly.

"The...God Cannon? Histy, what is he talking about?" Neptune asked, looking at his oracle.

"The God Cannon is a weapon that was created by the first CPU. It was a last ditch weapon to be used in the event of a war where all four Goddesses were taken out of the equation. Anyone person with access to four sharicites would be able to power the weapon for a single use. The blast would be devastating, enough to wipe an entire nation out of existence. Nothing, not even a CPU can stop that from going off." she explained. Noire typed in a few coordinates on the control panel, hoping to get something. It beeped loudly, and his eyes widened.

"Alright, I was right. We're homed into some coordinates, I don't know the name of the continent, but there is a nation named Planeptune. I'm willing to bet there's a CPU there as well. If we can get his Sharicite, we can move on to their Lastation." Noire said.

"I..suppose so but...is it right just..taking another CPU's sharicite like that?" Neptune asked.  
"Why does it matter? Their nations are fine, most likely not at war like we are. They can get faith back, we can't. Its best we hurry, Histoire do you think you can keep this portal stable until we need to return?" He asked.

"I can maintain it open for as long as you need, but I won't be able to hold it open for long. Three hour intervals will be needed in order for me to charge enough energy. I can keep it open for three minutes, enough for you to return." she said, typing a few things down on the computer.

"That's fine. Three minutes is long enough for me...we'll keep in touch." Noire said firmly. He lead Neptune toward the circle shaped pad, which was starting to glow brightly.

"Beginning transport sequence." she said, in an almost robotic voice. A pixelated light appeared underneath the two CPUs as the portal to the new dimension opened up above them. Noire gave a firm nod to Neptune.

"Once we land, we'll decide on what to do. Seeing as we're both CPUs, we should pass for their nations figure heads, it will be easy to fool them all." he said.

"Sure, unless there's something we're not accounting for." Neptune said.

"And what would that be?" he asked.

"That we land in a Gamarket where all of the CPUs are women instead of men." he said with a shrug. He was about to counter to this ludicrous idea when he felt himself disappear. Neptune followed suit.

 _(Hyperdimension: Location Planeptune's outskirts)_

She didn't know what she was doing here, why she had shown up or even why she had agreed to help. What had started as a slow boring morning quickly turned into one of those days. It wasn't unusual for the Patron Goddess of Planeptune to show up in Lastation for some reason or another, sometimes to visit, and other times just to piss her off, but Noire was rather used to it. This time, it had been a rather simple request, take down a Kaiser Dragon that was causing trouble for the guild. Since the guild was a unification of all the nations best elite fighters, she felt obligated to help, but that meant dealing with Neptune's annoying voice.

She had decided to dress lightly today, seeing as Planeptune's weather was slightly hotter than back home in Lastation. She was wearing a blue top, with white and black markings on it. It left her midriff exposed, keeping her cooler than her normal dress would. She wore a large bow, which was attached to her collar with an orange pin. She was wearing a blue skirt, with a black belt that had her nations crest on it. She wore matching blue stockings, with black boots. Instead of her usual frilly sleeves, she decides to wear black gloves, that reached up to her biceps. Her long flowing raven hair was tied into its usual twin tails with blue ribbons.

Her friend hadn't spent much time on her attire. She had picked out a purple and blue spaghetti strap shirt, with a matching purple skirt. She wore a white and purple parka that was zipped up halfway, the zipper bearing Planeptune's crest on it. She wore matching purple and white stripped stockings, along with her worn purple and white boots. Her spiky purple hair was as messy as ever, the bangs being held up by two white D-pad pins. She was stuffing her face with a bag of chips she had bought from a vending machine, just outside the Virtua Forest. Crumbs fell to the floor, and even though it wasn't her nation, it bothered Noire quite a bit.

"Neptune, must you make a mess of your nation? You are supposed to be setting a prime example for your people, not littering everywhere."

"Aw chill out Noire. A few crumbs never bothered anyone. Dogoo's have to eat too." Neptune said, her attitude laid back as always.

"Its reasons like this that people step all over you. You have the lowest shares yet again, and you aren't doing anything to raise them." she huffed.

"Whoa...people do not step over me. I am the main character, I get the respect I deserve. Sides, I am doing something for my nation, I'm going after that Kaiser Dragon aren't I?"

"With my help no less. It might be a difficult target for you, but at least I'll be able to do most of the damage." she said.

"Riiight. That's why you asked Vert and Blanc to tag along too right?" she asked.

"Uh..well..."

"Its a shame they weren't able to come though, it would have been just like old times, kapow, and all that junk." Neptune said with a smile. She crumpled up her chip bag and tossed it into a nearby trash can.

"It goes to show just how much they care for their nations...you could learn a thing or two from them." she said.

"Now you sound like Histy. I don't need you to lecture me on how to run my nation." she replied.

"Oh, did I hit a button?" Noire said, a smirk on her face.

"No, I'm just sorta annoyed right now." she said with a shrug.

Noire was about to say something when a roar filled her ears. The Kaiser dragon they were looking for appeared in front of them, it clawed at the ground, showing its dominance.

"There it is. Come on Neptune, we can definitely take this on." Noire said, drawing her sword from her hyper space. Neptune did the same, summoning a katana to her hands.

"Alright, I'm going to Nep your face." Neptune taunted, in her usual peppy manor.

"It looks like it has tough skin, we may have to go HDD for this one." Noire said.

"Ugh, if you say so. I was hoping to just be quick about it, but whatever." Neptune said, focusing on her Sharicite. A bright purple light enveloped her form. Her hair grew to three times its length, and and was now braided with purple hair ties. She had black D-pads holding her bangs back. She also wore a black and purple leotard that hugged her new curves nicely. Her impressive chest being held back by thin cloth. She was wearing black and purple stockings, along with black armored boots. Triangle shaped processors appeared around her waist and shoulders, along with her triangle shaped wings.

"CPU Purple Heart at your service." she said in a cocky tone, holding her sword outward. Noire, who had taken the chance to transform floated next to her. Her hair had turned white, and was held up by black ribbons. She was wearing a black and gray plug suit, which left the center of her chest exposed. Her breasts were covered by a think piece of fabric, connected to her collar with a thin black clip. She wore matching silver stockings, with silver pointed boots. Circular shaped processors rested near her hips, along with disc shaped processors which held her blue rhombus shaped wings. She had long gray gloves on, with silver and black gauntlets on her hands. She held a large black and silver sword in her hand.

"Okay Neptune, you attack it from the front and keep it distracted while I go in from the side."

"If you say so. I was going to go for a rougher approach, but I guess strategy is needed for this monster." Neptune said. A purple disc appeared under her feet as she burst forward, flying low to the ground to avoid the dragon's large claws. She angled her Katana and threw a thunder infused upward slash. The creature roared in annoyance and tried to bat her away, only for her to block the attack.

"Oh, a feisty one. Watch out Noire, I don't think lightning infused attacks work on it." She said.

"Of course they don't. Its skin is to think, go for ice ones instead. Like this." She replied, slamming her sword into the dragon's side. It howled in pain as ice grew from the new gash on its side. A bit of blood hit the green grass.

"Ha, take that."

Noire's eyes widened in surprise when she saw the dragon launch its tail at her. She was waiting for the attack to make contact, only to hear the sound of metal hitting flesh. Neptune had been able to block the attack, pushing the tail back with all her might.

"Focus Noire, don't let your pride get the best of you."

"Pfft, as if I'd let you of all people talk to me about pride. I'll show you, Volcano Dive." she shouted, flying into the air. She slammed her sword into the dragon's head, the force of the attack caused several jets of fire to burst from the ground, doing massive damage. The dragon's feet and clawed arms were singed from the attack, rather than being hurt, the creature was angrier than before.

"My turn, Critical Edge." Neptune cried, flying toward the dragon. She threw a wide slash at its chest, before bringing her sword down. She finished the combo by throwing a downward slash, leaving a glowing purple gash on its skin. She smirked, only to be punched in the face by the giant lizard. She groaned in pain, slamming into the ground rather hard. Her katana flew from her hand, embedding itself in a nearby tree trunk.

"Okay, Ow...that was a little to hard." she muttered.

"Neptune you idiot." Noire cried out, flying around the creature, who was trying to bat her out of the air.

"Sorry. I'll join you in a second Noire." she said, flying toward her discarded sword. Now being alone, Noire decided to unleash her ace in the whole, hoping to do enough damage for Neptune to finish it off.

"Alright then you overgrown lizard. Time for you to witness my ultimate attack, Infinite Slash." she shouted. Energy burst from her feet as she launched herself forward, sword glowing a bright white in color. She jumped into the air, throwing an upward slash at the dragon, she banked to the right and zoomed past it, throwing a second slash, quickly turning around she threw a third and a fourth before zooming into the air. She came down hard, throwing a fifth slash, skidding to a halt on the ground, she burst forward delivering three more quick slashes before pulling her sword back. Rainbow energy burst from the center of the sword, making it grow to three times its size, glowing with rainbow energy. She threw another fast slash, zooming into the air with an upper slash. Once high enough, she threw her sword as hard as she could. Landing on the ground, she snapped her fingers, making the energy from the sword explode outward, doing massive damage to the dragon. She took a few steps back, panting a bit.

"How do you like that?" she asked, only to receive a loud roar from the dragon. It slammed its clawed fist into her chest, sending her flying through some trees.

"Noire! Grr, alright then dragon scum, its time for my special ability." she said firmly. She held her sword tightly in her hands, aiming it upward as purple energy burst from the ground.

"Neptune break." she chanted. She burst forward, becoming nothing but a blur as she dashed around, slicing and dicing the dragon's skin. She skid to a halt before propelling herself forward, performing a cross salsh on the creatures back. She landed in front of it, a smile on her face as she tossed her sword into the air.

"A worthy opponent you were, but you're no match for me." she said, catching her sword. She raced toward the dragon slashing its chest one last time before jumping into the air, with the last of her energy, she slammed into the ground, causing a plume of purple energy to explode from underneath the dragon. She jumped back, slack jawed at the fact that it was still alive. Even after two EXE Drives, it was still rearing to go.

"What...how is this dragon so powerful?" she asked.

"There's a reason why the guild was having trouble with this thing Neptune. We can't attack it all willy nilly. We have to plan accordingly and act rationally." Noire said, appearing next to her friend and fellow CPU.

"It just took two of our strongest moves Noire. I doubt planning is going to work, we have to find a weak point."

If Noire was about to say something, she never got the chance, seeing as a large purple and black portal opened up directly above them. She saw what looked like two figures drop out of it, but she couldn't see what they were. The portal disappeared a second later, returning the sky to its normal blue hue.

"Um...Noire? Is now the best time to day dream?" Neptune asked, blocking the dragon's attack with her sword.

"Didn't you see the portal? It just opened up right over there." she said, pointing to the sky.

"I saw it. But we can't worry about that now. What we have to worry about is this dragon. Now would you kindly return to battle?" she snapped, shooting into the air. Noire sighed, her curiosity would have to wait.

"Uh man, that was a rough landing."

"Yeah, I'll say."

Meanwhile, Neptune and Noire from the Valkyrie Dimension had just landed in the center of the Virtua Forest. While Noire had been lucky to avoid almost everything in his way, Neptune had been unlucky enough to not only slam into a tree, but hit every branch along the way.

"Where exactly did we land?" Noire asked, looking around. Neptune stood up, brushing the leaves and twigs from his hair.

"Hmm, if I had to say, we're near the Virtua Highlands, that means were in Planeptune." he said firmly.

"Good, I was expecting to land outside of our coordinated drop point, but this means we're closer to our goal than we originally thought. Alright, now that we're here, the plan of attack is simple, I need you to use your Sharicite to absorb this Planeptune's shares. After that, I want you to go to Leanbox and do the same for them. We'll meet up in PlanepTower after we collect them." he said, setting his watch accordingly.

"Is there a way you can take Leanbox instead? I don't really feel like going there right now?" Neptune said, looking at the ground.

"Why not? Listen, we need to do this right. There's no time to let our sentiments get in the way of this mission." he said.

"I don't care. I don't want to see Vert right now." he said.

"You don't know if Vert even exists in this dimension. Would you rather see Blanc? What if Rom and Ram are here too? Think you can see three dead friends instead of one dead girlfriend?"

"Fuck off. Can't you just take Leanbox like I asked and not ask any goddamn questions about it?" Neptune shouted loudly.

"No, I am not taking Leanbox, that is your responsibility. Now do your job, if not for your sake then for your sister's and for the rest of Planeptune." he said. With that he turned heel and ran off, heading toward the nearby purple capital. Neptune sighed and rubbed his eyes, willing the tears away. He couldn't head to Leanbox, not after what had happened during that war. He couldn't just go back, even if it wasn't the Leanbox he knew it was still Leanbox.

The sounds of battle filled his ears and he quickly looked toward the deeper highlands. Someone was fighting something, and he didn't know what it was. He nodded to himself and ran in that direction.

"Maybe, if I can get enough faith from the people here, I won't have to steal the Sharicite's power. Yeah, I don't have to see this world's Vert."

He brushed away the trees and shrubs in his way, skidding to a stop near the edge of a small cliff. In the center of the clearing were two CPUs, fighting what looked like a dragon.

"What the hell? Are they...this nation's CPUs?" he asked himself. He narrowed his eyes, focusing on the white haired woman. Her attire resembled Noire's a bit. Even the sword was the same. The looked at the other woman, who was wearing black attire. She was holding a purple katana in her hands, a visible N on its hilt. He looked at his own crest, eyes widening.

"No way...I was right. We're totally chicks in this dimension...I gotta say, I rock the long hair to a T. And I have nice body, look at those boobs...what the fuck am I saying...I should go help them." he said, summoning his sword. He saw a ledge that was perfect for his entrance.

"Alright then, Main Character Neptune has arrived." he said, running as fast as he could. His sword was glowing a bright purple, reaching the end of the cliff, he jumped, holding the sword above his head. The dragon, who wasn't expecting the surprise attack, groaned in pain as spikes of earth stabbed his underside. Neptune rolled out of the way, landing in a crouch with his sword to the side.

"Ha, eat that dragon face. You just got Nepped." he said firmly.

"You fool, why did you just jump into this fight?" the white haired woman cried out. Neptune smirked, glancing at her.

"You two lovely ladies needed a hand...so who am I to turn it down, I am the main character of this story after all..oh god..I'm reverting to my childish personality. Make it stop." he cried out, hitting the side of his head. The dragon pulled his fist back, throwing a punch at the young purple haired teen. His eyes snapped open and he easily dodged it, disappearing in a blinding purple flash.

"Victory Slash." He shouted, dashing past the creature. A large purple X appeared on its chest, he snapped his fingers, willing it to explode. He looked back, seeing the creature was still alive. He grit his teeth.

"Damn this thing is resilient. Two CPUs attacking it and even my Victory Slash was unable to penetrate its thick skin. What's it made of? Adamantium?"

"Hey, we're gonna get flagged for that." the purple haired CPU cried, still tightly clutching her katana.

"Whoops, sorry miss." he said, rubbing his neck.

"Will you two stop stalling and freaking attack this thing?" the white haired woman shouted, throwing another slash at its back.

"Jeez, that lady sounds a lot like Noire. I bet you she's his counterpart here." Neptune muttered. He shook that out of his thoughts and looked at the Sharicite on his wrist. It was glowing brightly, and seemed to have grown in size.

"I wasn't expecting to need this already, but if it means saving two girls, I can spare a few shares. Sharicite, heed my power." he chanted, holding his Sharicite close to his heart. He jumped into the air, letting the sequence take over. He snapped his arms to the side, willing his gauntlets to appear, his armored boots materialized onto his legs and his wings flashed onto his back. He stomped the ground as hard as he could, willing his HDD Katana to appear before him. He pulled it from the earth pedestal, getting into his battle stance.

"Transformation Complete." he said.

"Wait...You're a CPU?"

 **A/N: Dun Dun Dunnnn..and so comes the end of chapter two.. How will Neptune deal with the fact that she's a dude in another dimension? How will his adventures through the Hyperdimension go now that he knows about his counterpart? Will we get an answer to these questions?**

 **Noire: That's more than likely.**

 **Me: Oh, I see you've invited yourself over Noire...lovely dress your wearing.**

 **Noire:*blushes* Gah, Just because you are the author doesn't give you the right to stare at me.**

 **Me: My apologies, I was just admiring true beauty...er...where did Neptune go?**

 **Noire: She said something about taking a leak, so I decided to step in. My beautiful looks are way better for this show than her childish face. besides, I'm a well rounded young woman. I only do everything after all.**

 **Me: Great...would you like a cookie for your efforts?**

 **Noire: Are you treating this as a joke? Its not funny, I am a better CPU than Neptune is..I actually work.**

 **Me: And I can see you are trying to butter me up so I can hand the show over to you...and while normally it would work, because you are my favorite CPU, I can't let favoritism change my views at the moment. No disrespect or anything, but there are several other CPUs out there who will most likely the same crap you are trying right now.**

 **Noire: Grrrr...**

 **Fang: Where the hell is the free food? Eryn did you lie to me?**

 **Eryn: I didn't lie to you Fang. I have no reason too, I heard there was a Show where everyone that was invited got free food, and since you blew all our money on stupid crap, i figured it would get us fed. Where's Tiara anyway?**

 **Fang: Beats me.**

 **Me: Oi, get back in the Green Room, you guys aren't set to appear yet. Medic...I need a Medic.**

 **Noire: The hell do you need a Medic for?**

 **Me: Well...I'm struggling with the ending of RWBY Volume 3 still...and I figured we'd have a medic on hand. I feel a cold wind on the horizon.*Stands on desk looking at the other end of the studio***

 **Noire: Hey, Fairy girl, spiky, want to head to the buffet table?**

 **Fang: Hell yeah, you know how to speak my language.**

 **Eryn: Jeez.**

 ***Neptune returns now that Fang, Noire and Eryn have left. She wipes her hands on her dress, looking up at Celestial Sky Dragon, who is holding a Flag pole in his hands, eyes trained to the horizon***

 **Neptune: Uh...what did I miss partner?**

 **Me: Nothing...I'm just standing here, staying strong for our fallen warrior. You will never be forgotten ****** *****.  
**

 **Neptune: Sorry, I had to censor that. Can't have spoilers in the show...well, Tune in Next Time for an all new installment of Saviors of Gamarket. This is your lovable Protag Co-anchor Neptune, signing out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

 **Tiara: Oh my, it seems its time for another episode of Nepstation. I suppose I can welcome our viewers, considering our esteemed host hasn't arrived yet.**

 **Neptune: Whoa, its that prissy princess chick..what's she doing here?**

 **Tiara: I'll have you know, I am not a "Prissy Princess". Isn't that right Cui?"**

 **Cui: Cui Cui!**

 **Neptune: Oh cool, you brought your dog with you. How adorable.**

 **Tiara: Cui is not a dog. He is a Fairy, and my partner. Learn some manors.**

 **Me*Walks into the studio, a mug of coffee in hand with a piece of toast in my mouth. I glance at the two, letting the toast hit the floor.**

 **Me: Oh great...I've been hijacked.**

 **Neptune: Mr. Hostman, so glad you can make it. Now you can kick the princess out.**

 **Tiara: Grrrrr.**

 **Me: Whoa there Tiara, no need to growl..I understand Neptune gets on everyones nerves, but I haven't payed the insurance yet, so I can't have any cat fights.**

 **Tiara: Then do better to control her. I'll say, she's more intolerable than Eryn and Fang..and Galdo..especially Galdo.**

 **Galdo: I'm not that annoying eh, you just don't know how do deal with people.**

 **Me: Oh great, more unwanted guests. You guys don't understand the use of the Green Room right? You guys wait here until the story announcements are done, and then we host the disclaimers and all that good shit before moving on with the story..ring a bell?**

 **Galdo: Mmmm not really. By the way, the green room isn't really green eh..its just a room with couches and stuff..and Fang was asleep in there.**

 **Marissa: I felt it best if my Galdy-kins was here with all of you while Fang slept in peace. He's been collecting more Furies lately and he and Eryn are all tuckered out.**

 **Me: Well, if Marissa thought it was a good idea, than its fine for you to be here. Welcome, might I offer you the Host seat? *Pushes Neptune out of the way***

 **Neptune: Ah...hey, this is Nepstation not Celestial Dragon TV.**

 **Me: Hmm, thats not a bad name. Ahri, take that down for me.**

 **Ahri: Already done sir.**

 **Everyone looks to the beautiful black haired fox girl, who had nine white tails flicking about. She was wearing a red kimono, along with wooden sandals and long white stockings. she was holding a clipboard in her hands.**

 **Neptune: Whoa...who was that lady?**

 **Me: That's Ahri, she's an intern and my Fairy partner. Ha, bet you all didn't know I was a Fencer huh?**

 **Tiara: Actually, I saw it coming. That Flintlock isn't easy to hide. *Points to my Flintlock. I chuckle, trying to hide it.***

 **Me: M-moving on. Well, now that we are joined by the lovely Marissa and everyone else.**

 **Everyone but Marissa: HEY!**

 **Me:*Continues as if nothing happened* I can welcome you to the newest chapter of Saviors of Gamarket. Things got heated last time, as Neptune made his appearance, landing in front of the Hyperdimension version of himself and Noire. Now they get ready to face against the first Valkyrie. Can they win? or are they gonna lose? Get ready for a semi-cool fight..maybe...oh and have your tissues ready..there will be some angst.**

 **Neptune: If you don't have tissues and would like to buy some Nepssues, you can call the number at the bottom of the screen, I'll get them to you lickity split. So come on, crush those wallets, we need the funding.**

 **Tiara: Also available in two ply, three ply, and for those ladies who have runny makeup, four ply..order now while supplies last.*Holds several boxes of Tissues in her hands, all with Neptune's face on it***

 **Galdo: Hey hey, if ya'll want some fresh maple syrup, you can also buy Galdo's Savory Maple Syrup. Its made using the freshest ingridents found in The Sunflower inn.**

 **Tiara: Hey, that's the syrup Bahus made for our pancakes, you can't sell that for a profit. Give it back.**

 **Marissa: Call now, while Supplies last, or before my Galdy-kins gets captured by Tiara. I'd really appreciate it.* She winks to the camera, making her breasts bounce a bit***

 **Me*takes out wallet* Sold, gimme gimme gimme.**

 **Neptune: On with the show..and remember, Crush that Wallet**

Hyperdimension Neptunia

Saviors of Gamarket

Chapter 3

The beginning works

Neptune honestly hated himself. Now that the two Female CPUs behind him learned of his HDD, he was sure they wouldn't leave him alone. He hated Noire's guts at the moment. He took a deep breath, willing himself to fight. He was doing this, not for their sake but for his own. If he got shares from them, then that would be considered a mission success. He stared the best down, eyes narrowed and feet firmly planted on the ground.

"Here's how its gonna work Dragon, you are gonna stand there and take everything I throw at you, then you are going to die and I can go home, got it? Good." he said, shooting into the sky. He formed a purple circle in front of him, channeling all of his energy into it.

"32 Bit Mega Blade." he shouted. From the circle shot out a large pixelated blade. It made contact with the dragon, exploding as soon as it hit the ground. Neptune zoomed down, throwing several slashes to its back. The dragon quickly turned around, bashing its tail into his torso, sending him spiraling back. He hit the ground hard, but with trained precision, he was able to right himself, stabbing his blade into the ground to stop himself. He pulled his blade free and shot forward, passing by the stunned CPUs.

"You planning on attacking or what?" he asked, stabbing the dragon in the chest. The two women shared a look before nodding.

"Alright, but after we're done here, we expect an explanation." the white haired woman said.

"As you wish." he said. He threw another slash at its arm, leaving a nasty gash on its shoulder. He looked back, flashing a peace sign with his fingers.

"My name is Purple Heart, but you can call me Neptune." he said.

"Wha...that's no fair. My name is Purple Heart, you can't steal my identity." the purple haired goddess called out, throwing a Critical Edge at the dragon.

"We can worry about stolen identities later. My name is Black Heart, but you can call me Noire. Now lets finish this beast off." Noire called out. Both Neptunes nodded and charged an attack.

"Cross Combination." they cried in unison. They raced forward, slashing the dragon across the chest and back, somehow not hitting each other in the middle of the combo. Male Neptune used an upper slash while Female Neptune jumped into the air, bashing it into the ground. The shared a look and dashed at it, finishing the combo off with a crossing slash. The dragon, still not willing to fall gave a loud roar. A red lightning bolt struck its body, turning its scales a bright red. Its eyes were glowing an ominous black color, and its claws had become sharper than before.

"What the hell is that?" Noire cried.

"Ugh...I didn't think this would happen here." Male Neptune said firmly. He looked up at the sky, a scowl on his face.

"I hate being referred to as Male Neptune now. Can I get called something else?"

"Who the hell are you talking to more importantly, what the hell happened to that Dragon? You seemed to know something, so spill it."

"Okay jeez, you are just as demanding as my Noire...ahem..that creature you see before you is no longer a Kaiser Dragon, that's a creature known as a Valkyrie. Their creatures that get an unknown amount of power from those red lightning bolts that strike them. All of their stats are raised ten fold. It took Six CPUs back home to take one Valkyrie Dogoo down, and that was a rank C monster. I can only imagine the amount of power stacked against us." he said firmly.

"Well, we can't very well give up either. We have to take it down, just the three of us." Female Neptune said firmly.

"Alright, I suppose its doable. You and I will have to power up Noire using our stat boosting abilities. Once she's boosted up, we'll use Assault Combination and hope for the best." Male Neptune replied.

"Its a good plan as any. Lets do it, before it gets more out of control." Noire said. Both Neptune's nodded and held their hands out, forming magic seals before themselves.

"Do your best Noire, increase Stats." they chanted. The white haired goddess felt herself get empowered by their joint moves. She grinned, already charging a Tornado Sword. Both Neptune's stood back to back, clutching each others hands as tightly as they could. They raised their hands up, forming several Mega Blades above them.

"Go for it Noire." Male Neptune shouted, trying to keep his focus on his attack. Noire flew forward, swinging her sword as hard as she could.

"Tornado Sword, tear its life asunder." she chanted, slicing across the creatures chest. She raised the sword above her head and brought it down with a loud cry, making the very earth crumble beneath them.

"Eat up you overgrown lizard." Both Neptunes cried, finally unleashing their attack. Several pixelated swords slammed into the Valkyrie dragon, each embedding itself deep into its skin. The amount of energy was so great that the entire area around them exploded. Rocks and dust flew all around them. The familiar sound of the monster exploding into pixels filled their ears. The dust cleared a bit, just enough to see the last of the pixels before they disappeared.

"Oh man. That was fucking brutal." Male Neptune said, wiping the sweat off his brow.

"I'll say. That attack was stronger than anything I've ever seen...now, you've got some explaining to do Mr. Purple Heart." Noire said, aiming her sword at him. Neptune was about to speak when his HDD form broke, leaving him in his human form. He smiled sheepishly, rubbing his neck.

"Well shit, looks like I'm outta juice." he said, tapping the glass housing that held his Sharicite. Thankfully enough, it was still the same size it had been before he transformed.

"Man, if I had to guess you are a carbon copy of myself only you were born into the world a man. That's a bit awkward considering the fact that all the other mes out there have been female. Well, one other me is." Female Neptune said. Male Neptune chuckled.  
"Well I myself am rather surprised to see a female version of myself. And I gotta say what a beautiful woman you are, just look at yourself. How are you not being chased around by fanboys?" he asked.

"Oh I am, but they get turned off by my childish charm."

"What do you mean by that?" he asked firmly. She giggled and returned to her human form. He was expecting a young woman, close to his own physical age, but instead what he got was a tween. She let out a girlish snort.

"See, I'm still pretty cute aren't I?"

"Oh...oh." Male Neptune said, looking a bit disappointed.

"Ugh...can we establish a nickname for you or something? I am tired of reading Male Neptune and Female Neptune every time you two are mentioned. Its annoying." Noire cried out, now in her human form. Male Neptune wolf whistled, letting out a little growl.

"Man, this worlds Noire is really cute. Her eyes and long hair just make her ideal wifey material...though I can live without her annoying female needs. I wonder what my Noire would say when he saw you." he wondered, tapping his chin in thought. Noire blushed a bit, but shook her head.

"Ugh. Can we seriously get back to the matter at hand here? Why is there another Neptune here? And a guy one at that? And can we please give you a nickname?"

"Al _Right_ Already, Jebus H Chrysler Town and Country. You can really get on a person's nerves. Just call me Nepsy, Uzume already does." he said, throwing his hands up in defeat.

"Nice to meetcha Nepsy, you can call me Neptune or Neppy or Neppermint, anything you want."

"Hmm...I think I'll call you Neppy. Now if you want any more answers from me, I need you to take me to PlanepTower. I am a man on a mission after all." he said. He really didn't want to take their Sharicite, but at this rate, he was going to have too. If any of the other CPUs of this world figured out who he was, then he wouldn't be able to successfully return to Gamarket. That and he really didn't want to see Vert. To many bad memories that he didn't want to remember at the moment.

"Alright then Nepsy, we'll take you to PlanepTower. Oh oh, we can play some video games, you like video games right?" she asked.

"Do I ever? Have you played Tsunemi Gamestar Ultra yet? Its one of the best Rhythm games to come out of Planeptune." he said.

"What the heck is Tsunemi Gamestar Ultra? Are you from a future Planeptune or something?"

"That's...entirely possible. Tsunemi Gamestar is only the most trending Idol to ever come out of Planeptune...well actually she's the only Idol to come out of Planeptune. She's so famous that she had her own game made in her honor, I was the lead programmer for it, it was the most fun I've had in a while. Tsunemi is a sweet girl, a little shy, but once you break her outer shell, she crumbles like a cookie." he said, a smile on his face. His smile turned into a frown when he remembered what happened to her. He swallowed hard, trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to spill.

"Hey, are you okay? You look kind of pale." Noire said, showing a bit of concern for him.

"I'm fine...just a little tired is all. Its probably from..over using the last of my shares." he said. He was a terrible liar, but they didn't need to know that. He felt a little faint, and had the urge to vomit.

"Are you sure?" Neppy asked, earning a nod from him. He quickly turned around, running toward the nearest bush. He let the contents of his stomach spill, the loud retching sounds making the two goddesses cringe. He clutched the tree trunk next to him tightly, wiping his mouth with his sleeve.

"Okay, I might not feel so good after all." he said firmly.

"There's a bench right over here. Lets sit down." Noire said, helping him toward the bench. He sat down, the feeling of being faint going away for a bit. Neppy bought some water from the nearby vending machine, handing it to him.

"Here other me, you really look like you need it." she said. He took it gratefully, popping the cap off.

"Thanks." he muttered.

"So, now that we're here, mind explaining where you are from?" Noire asked.

"Heh, you wouldn't believe me if I told you." he said.  
"Trust me, I've traveled through other dimensions before, so its nothing out of the ordinary for me. Just take it slow and explain everything, even the finer details." Neppy said, taking a seat next to him, Noire opted to remain standing.

"Alright, where do I start? Maybe I should start with where I'm from. I'm CPU Purple Heart, the CPU of Planeptune in the continent of Gamarket. I rule along side my little sister Nepgear. The other three nations, Lastation, Lowee and Leanbox also have their own CPUs. Lastation is ruled by CPU Black Heart and his little sister Uni, Lowee was ruled by CPU White Heart and her little sisters. And Leanbox was ruled by Lady Green Heart and her fraternal twin sister Uzume. We were all great friends, working together to make Gamarket the best place it could be, but that was until a month ago, when a new nation was founded just outside of the main continent. Its name is Eden."

He took a sip from his water, taking the chance to gather his thoughts a bit.

"Eden huh? Its not the first I'm I've heard of them. One of the dimensions I went too had a nation called Eden, though their CPU was forced into service. They turned her into a CPU by giving her a CPU Memory, and then they erased her mind, basically making her our enemies. It was a tough time to go through." Neppy said, unusually serious. Even Noire was impressed by her seriousness.

"Their CPU huh? I haven't seen their CPU, I've only heard her voice. A CPU by the name of Scarlet Heart. As soon as their nation was established, they managed to rope in those who didn't want to live in any of our nations, mostly those who hated all of us and didn't care for CPUs. Their shares were in decent shape, nothing threatening to the balance of things. However, they started making demands. The kinds of demands that make you wonder what kind of person is running things up there." he said.

"Well, what did they want?" Noire asked.

"They wanted to import their goods into Gamarket. Not only that, they wanted us to tax the people, whoever bought Eden brand games or consoles were to be charged 16% on everything they bought, if it had the Eden crest on it, they wanted us to tax it. That wasn't the only thing either..they wanted to import R rated material, H rated games, special consoles that would be available to anyone, young and old were to have these kinds of games on them. We hastily refused this, and banned them from importing anything into Gamarket. That was only the beginning of what would sound be the first World War." he said.

He remained silent. Looking at the ground for a few pregnant moments, thinking on what exactly he was going to say next. He took a deep breath, holding his tears back a bit.

"Planeptune was the first nation attacked. We didn't see it coming at all...I mean...all of us were expecting a smooth work day, not Napalms to start raining on the city. The entire southern half of the central city was gone in the first attack, hundreds of lives lost in a single kamikaze attack. I didn't have time to deploy what little troops I had ready to attack, so I gave the order to send out the guild agents and the Elite S-class Squadron. All of them fell within the first three days. My friend IF was one of the first ones to be sent out, and I haven't heard anything from her for the last two weeks. I don't know if she's dead or alive or otherwise. My friend Compa was also sent out to help the citizens with their wounds, so I don't know if she's still alive. Six hours after Planeptune was attacked, Lastation was attacked, somehow, Eden had sent a fleet of Navy battleships and fired on the central city. Air ships attacked Lowee and Napalms were dropped over Leanbox. Within the first day, we had lost 20% of our national armies." he said.

He took another gulp of water, waiting to see if they were gonna respond. They didn't say anything so he continued.

"We fought...oh how we fought. Leanbox sent over airships filled with munitions they had on standby, any battle capable man, woman or teen was given a gun and sent out into the cities, trying to combat the Eden army and the monsters that they had sent into the nations. They chose Cybernetic Organisms, they were easy to make and easy to program. Planeptune's city streets became a bloody battle ground, with the enemy gaining more territory as the days went on. I practically didn't sleep, relying only on my Share energy to keep me going. At one point, me and Nepgear spent three full days in HDD without resting. On the eighth day however, was when everything changed for the worse. Lowee had been losing troops left and right, so me and Noire sent some support to their northern frontier, where Blanc and her sisters were fighting the incoming monster attacks. Neither of us knew they had been captured. Scarlet Heart did a live broadcast to all of Gamarket, showing their Prisoners of War, several troops and the Goddesses of Lowee. It wasn't a message to the nations, it was a message to us, the remaining CPUs." he said. He stopped once more, trying to hold back the tears. He was honestly about to break down, but he didn't want to cry, he had cried enough.

"What...what happened?" Noire asked.

"They were executed." was his only reply. He heard a sniffle beside him, seeing Neptune wiping her tears away with her jacket sleeves.

"None of us knew what to say, what to do..how to act. All we heard was Scarlet Heart's laughter in the back. Her demands were simple, allow their goods into Gamarket, and be crowned supreme CPU and the war would end, but we weren't going to fall that easily. We strengthened ourselves for the worst of it. The attacks only increased in number after that, with every city near the central Cities being bombed on a daily basis. We didn't know where they got so much firepower, but the were was nothing we could do about it. An attack on Eden was nigh impossible. Nepgear was too distraught after losing her closest friends, and she was getting sloppy. Luckily, I was able to pull her out of battle before she got herself killed. The same went for Uni...who was becoming more reckless by the minute. She almost died when she shot an incoming missile, the shrapnel not only cut her face, but also burned her cheek and left shoulder, if it wasn't for Noire, she would have died that day. It only got worse from there."

He paused again, finishing off what was left of his water. His eyes weren't able to hold the tears back anymore, and he let them freely fall down his face.

"Three days ago, with the help of Uzume, Nepgear was able to hone in one a radio signal from one of the Eden Generals. It spoke of a massive nuclear attack on the nation of Leanbox, the one who was supplying the other nations with munitions and rations. They figured, if they cut of our source, they could over take Gamarket. I shot off to Leanbox, to warn Vert and prepare her army, but they were one step ahead of me. By the time I had made it to Leanbox, they had already dropped the Nuke. Luckily, Vert and I were able to redirect it and send it into the ocean faraway from the continent. That didn't stop Eden from calling a Rolling Thunder attack on us though. Most of Leanbox was destroyed during that operation, with what was left of its soldiers dying from the explosions. The last fleet of Fighter Jets Vert had brought down the F-117 Nighthawk, and we were caught up in the moment, cheering for our momentary win. I didn't even see it coming." he said, breaking into sobs.

"Nepsy, come on buddy, don't cry, your making me cry." Neppy said, hugging her male counterpart tightly.

"One of the Eden Generals, he killed Vert, right in my arms. He shot her through the heart. She died in my arms, her blood was covering my face and clothes. I sat there as the life left her eyes, she was the only love I had and she was taken from me. I finally lost it, I didn't think anymore. I just stood up and got into the last working jet. I didn't even know how to pilot it, but I was able to lead an attack on one of their bases in Lowee, and pushed them back into the northern lands of Gamarket. I did everything I could, but the memory of her dying is still in my head. I can't get it out. Scarlet Heart kept broadcasting her executions, one by one my closest friends and fellow workers were killed off. Tsunemi was the first one, then Red, Nisa, MAGES, Falcom all of them are fucking dead. I couldn't do anything but watch as their lives were taken all in the name of a war that has no meaning. All of them died, and Scarlet Heart did nothing but soil my name, tainting Planeptune's flag and saying it was my fault that they died." he shouted.

"Its not your fault. Listen, none of this is your fault...Eden had no right to wage a war on Gamarket. I understand it hurts knowing all of your friends died, but you have to keep moving. Why is it that you came here?" Noire asked.

"I came here to steal the sharicites..but I can't bring myself to do it. Noire made it sound so easy, go in and steal their sharicites, they don't need them, their nations are perfectly fine while ours are fucked." he said.

"Okay...what exactly do you need the sharicites for? And stop screaming. We don't need a horde of Dogoo to attack us right now." Noire snapped. He wiped away his tears, biting back his sobs.

"Theres a weapon in the center of Gamarket. The God Cannon...with the power of all four CPUs, it can wipe away any nation from existence, CPU and all. But it can only be fired once because it takes all of the nations Shares. Its a last resort weapon, but if we use it, we can end the war, and bring justice to our fallen friends. Noire devised a plan, have Histy open the portal to this dimension, steal the sharicites and go back to fire the cannon. But when I saw you two back there, I connected the dots and figured you were the CPUs here. I can't just take your sharicites. I know what will happen if we do, your nations may fall and you will lose your power. I doubt even Noire is thinking rationally about this right now." he said.

"So wait...you two came into this dimension through that portal we saw earlier. That means he was with you not that long ago, where is he now?" Noire said.  
"Honestly, its hard to say, but I'd wager he's in Lastation right now. The area here is almost identical to ours back home. There's no doubt in my mind that he'd get lost in his own home nation." he said firmly.

"Shit, that means he's going after my sharicite. I need to go now, sorry Neptune but your on your own." she said, shifting into HDD. She took off at blinding speed, breaking the sound barrier in a fraction of a second. Nepsy sniffled a bit and wiped away the last of his tears.

"You must think I'm weak huh? A crybaby like me is a CPU. What a joke."

"Now hold on there Mister. I don't think any less of you just because you cry. We all cry sometimes, it makes us human...well more human anyway. There was nothing you could have done for them, you tried your hardest. What we can do now is gather enough shares for you to take back to your Planeptune, so that you can kick that meanie Scarlet Heart's butt." she said firmly, jumping off the bench.

"You'd...really help me? I mean, I could be lying to you y'know." he said.

"I know you're telling the truth, because your tears are real. Come on, if I can't trust myself, then who can I trust?" she asked, earning a small smile from him.

"That's true."

"Okie dokie. Lets head into Planeptune and talk to Histy about this, maybe she can make a connection with your Histy and get more information from her. I can call Blanc and Vert and have them come over."

"I don't think I'm ready for that Neptune. Remember, Blanc is dead in my world, and Vert died in my arms. I don't think I can stomach seeing my dead girlfriend standing before me again." he said, looking at the ground.

"Oh right..man this is weird. I don't think I can see myself dating Vert..how did it happen?" she asked.

"I don't know...one day, we were hanging out, planning a few things for the Planeptune Festival and we just ended up playing some games. You know how she is, even when the game is something as simple as Putt Putt Golf, she'll get into it. I showed her how to golf and she just...kissed me. We started hanging out more and more and we just decided to make it official. Noire and Blanc almost declared war on us a few times, thinking that now that I was dating Leanbox's CPU, she would help me make newer consoles that would outclass their own, but aside from a few crossover titles, we didn't really make anything together. I miss her Neptune, with all my heart..but just like Noire said a few moments ago, I have to move on." he said firmly.

"Even then, you shouldn't just forget them. As long as their in your heart, they'll always be with you."

"That's..surprisingly mature of you Neptune. I was expecting you to be really childish, but you are more mature than people probably give you credit for." he said.

"I know right. Everyone here thinks I'm immature. Wait until I tell Noire this. She's going to seethe." she said, giggling a bit. Nepsy rolled his eyes and followed his counterpart back toward Planeptune.

 _(Valkyrie Dimension, PlanepTower)_

Nepgear finally stirred awake, after a relentless sleep. She sat up, stretching her tired limbs. Her mattered hair stuck to her face, and she was sweating from the heat in the room. She felt sticky and disgusting, but with the current things in the world, she couldn't really complain. Her wounds had healed nicely, though a few scars were left on her skin. She stood up and walked toward her closet, pulling out some clean clothes, even without electricity, a shower was in store for her. After grabbing her necessities, she headed into her bathroom.

She didn't know how long it had been since this war started, weeks, months? It was all a blur to her and she was starting to miss the finer things in life, when everything was a little easier on everyone. Even now as she stood in her dark bathroom, she wished everything would return to normal. But no matter how much she willed it, it wouldn't be happening anytime soon.

She finished her shower, drying herself off and wrapping her wet hair with her towel. She grabbed her clothes, a beautiful Kimono she had bought in Lowee a while ago, that she had opted not to wear unless there was a special occasion. It had a thin black halter, with a yellow flower on it. The area around the breasts was a soft white color, and had white detached sleeves, with soft red hues near the ends. The Obi was a bright black in color and tied around the waist with a thin black strap. The skirt part was a light reddish orange, with beautiful pink flowers on them. She slipped on some white socks along with her sneakers, adding a bit of her own flair into the mix. She looked at herself in the broken mirror, a smile on her face.

"This one is for you girls, I'll wear traditional Lowee clothes from now on in your honor." she said quietly, giving a silent prayer for her fallen friends. She went back into her bedroom, drying off her hair as best she could. Once it was dry, she brushed it free of tangles and knots, finishing off her look with her D-pad hair clip and a red flower that was pinned behind her head. She left the room, heading toward the common area.

"Neptune, are you here?" she called out, looking at the empty room.

"Your brother left a few hours ago, its just you and me Gearsy." Uzume replied, walking out of the kitchen with a tray in her hands. She was going to bring the girl something to eat, but now that she was awake, they could spend a little time together in the living room.

"Oh, did he say where exactly? I know he doesn't want me to follow him, but he can't be left alone. He could be attacked at any time."

"No, though he did say something about heading to Lastation. He took Histoire with him for something. Knowing him, he's trying to find a solution to our current dilemma." She said, handing her a cup of tea.

"Its a little odd that he'd leave and not tell me where he as going to go or what he's going to do. He's changed a lot since this war started...I don't blame him if he forgot. I'll give him a call." she said, taking a hold of her N-gear. She sifted through her contacts, finally finding her older brother's phone number. She hit the call button and put on speaker.

"Gearsy, he might be busy right now. He did say Noire found another source of shares that we could possibly use. Their most likely trying to figure out how to find it." Uzume said.

"I just want to know if he's fine. He's still dealing with the loss of Vert after all." he said. Uzume's mood soured a bit, at the mention of her deceased twin sister. Nepgear cringed a bit, looking away from the redhead.

"Sorry. I didn't mean too."

"Its alright...its not your fault that all of this bullshit happened. I wasn't fast enough to get to Leanbox...the idiot...she shouldn't have sent me to Planeptune in the first place." she replied. Nepgear was about to say something when she got an invoice message.

" _The number you are trying to reach is currently unavailable. Check the number or try again later."_

"Huh...that's weird. He always answers the call, especially if its me that's calling. If he's in Lastation, maybe Uni is with them, I'll give her a call next." she said, dialing the number for her best friends LSP.

"Maybe you should eat something. You've been fighting for a while and you must be hungry." Uzume insisted. Nepgear nodded and took a bite of the sandwich that was on her plate. Her focus shifted back to the screen of her device, when a tired looking Uni picked up the call. Nepgear cringed a bit, not used to seeing her face like that, she tried to ignore it but it was clearly noticeable. The black haired candidate sighed and looked away from the screen.

"Hi Nepgear. What's up?"

"Hello Uni, I was wondering if you know where Neptune is? He left and didn't say where he was going. Uzume mentioned something about him heading to Lastation."

"He did. My big brother told me about him coming here, but didn't see the reason or for what. I think it may have to do with that thing he got from Lowee two weeks ago."

"Thing? What thing?" Uzume asked, taking the N-gear from the lilac haired girl's hands.

"H-hey. Uzume be careful with that." she groaned.

"Hello to you too Uzume...anyway the thing he found was a transfer device. I don't really know what kind of transfer device but I'm pretty sure it can transfer things to long distances. Even other dimensions." She said.

"Other dimensions? That does sound like something Neptune would do...it explains why he said there was another means of securing shares..they must be planning on using the God Cannon." Uzume said.  
"The what?" the two candidates asked, glancing at the older CPU.

"The God Cannon is a special single use weapon. It had enough power to wipe a nation out of existence. It takes four CPUs, or four Sharicites to power it. The thing is, with Leanbox and Lowee being gone, and their patron Goddesses being dead, there is no way to power it. And even if there was, it would sacrifice all of our shares and we wouldn't be able to make a new sharicite for a long time. However, if they steal four sharicites from the CPUs of another dimension, then it won't necessarily hurt us."

"But Uzume, stealing is wrong. What will happen to the CPUs of that other dimension?" Nepgear cried out.

"The same thing that would happen to this dimension should all of us cease to exist. Gamarket would be left without CPUs, and even if we did survive, we wouldn't be able to go HDD for a while. Until we get more shares that is." she said.

"What about the people? Do you think we can get shares back if we fire an almighty weapon at another nation? The people there may not like CPUs sure, but is it right to kill them all?" Uni asked firmly.

"Its not right. We shouldn't be killing anyone."

"Well tough shit. We're in the middle of a war ladies..I may not approve of what those two are planning, but if it means ending it and killing Scarlet Heart, then I'm all for it."

"Uzume." Nepgear muttered sadly. She hated seeing her friends change because of this stupid war.

"There is also something else. We've never truly seen Scarlet Heart...all we've had is a black silhouette and a random voice. Who's to say there even is a Scarlet Heart out there? What if we're attacking a nation without a CPU?" Uni asked.

"Do you think a nation without a CPU could do this much damage?" Uzume asked.

"Think about it though. Isn't it redundant for them to have a CPU considering their founded on the pure hatred of CPUs? Sure they hold a lot of the world shares at the moment, but why would they have a CPU if they hate them?" Nepgear asked.

"I don't know, but what I do know is that they need to die. Every single one of them, for what they did to my sister." Uzume said firmly. Nepgear was about to say something when she caught the sound of something moving at a fast speed. She looked out to the destroyed deck, catching a glint in the setting sun. Her eyes widened and she tackled Uzume to the ground.

"What the he.."

A loud explosion rocked the entire building. Ceiling tiles started to fall on them. Nepgear pulled Uzume to her feet and shoved her into the stairwell, just as another explosion tore the building.

"Their attacking PlanepTower. They must have figured out Neptune wasn't here, we can't stay here anymore." She said.

"Well what do we do?" Uzume said.

"Uni, can we stay with you? Planeptune isn't safe anymore."

"Sure thing Nepgear. We still have our defenses, our remaining army is flying through our airspace as we speak. What happened to the ones you got from Vert?" she asked.

"I don't know. We'll talk later." she said, ending the call. A third explosion rocked the building, shaking it down to its very foundation. Nepgear gripped the metal railing as tightly as she could to stop herself from slipping. She and Uzume burst from the stairwell seconds later, racing for the front doors of the basilicom. Once outside, they headed toward a nearby open street, careful to avoid being seen. They stopped in time to see PlanepTower collapse from another explosion. The once proud structure caved in on itself, the damage to great from the previous attacks. Nepgear watched as her home was destroyed, tears in her eyes.

"Snap out of it Gearsy, we have to go. Transform already." Uzume called out. She nodded and closed her eyes, tapping into the little shares she had left. In a blinding purple glow, she transformed into Purple Sister. She was wearing a white leotard, which hugged her frame rather nicely. The area around the breasts was a dark purple in color, as well as the area around the hips. Thin white straps connected to the collar, which had Planeptune's crest on it. She was wearing thin white gloves, with black knuckles. She also wore matching white boots, the tops being purple in color. Her hair turned pinker than before, and her D-pad clip became a circular one, glowing a bright purple. Her round pink wings flashed onto her back. She was holding a gunblade in her hands.

She turned to Uzume, who had transformed into Orange Heart, and gave her a firm nod.

"Its going to be a bit rough getting out of Planeptune, but we should hurry, while I still have share energy left in my system." she said.

"Okie Dokie. Lets fly then." the orange haired CPU said, kicking off into the sky. Nepgear followed suit, a worried look on her face.

 **A/N:**

 **Me*Blows nose into tissue* Such a sad thing to talk about...poor Neptune has been through a lot during this war..he's a warrior, that's for sure.**

 **Neptune: I can't believe you destroyed PlanepTower..we had so many good times there.*Blows nose into tissue***

 **Tiara: You...do know that wasn't your basilicom right?**

 **Neptune: I know, but Planeptune is Planeptune, no matter what dimension, so it will always be home.**

 **Plutia: Thaaaaats riiiight.**

 **Me: AH, Plutia...what are you doing here? You weren't scripted for today.**

 **Plutia: I was booooooored...so I thought I'd show up early.**

 **Marissa: I felt something go down my spine...a very cold chill.**

 **Galdo: I felt it too eh.**

 **Tiara: Same here.**

 **Me: Ahem...well..while its good of you to show up, its also bad for you to show up unannounced...just text me next time okay?**

 **Plutia: Oookaaay...wow, look at this cute doggy.**

 **Cui: Cui?**

 **Plutia: I'm gonna hug you, and keep you, and call you George.**

 **Tiara: His name is Cui, and you cannot have him, he is mine.**

 ***Plutia transforms into Iris Heart, sending chills down everyones spines. she smirkes at Tiara***

 **Iris Heart: Oh? are you gonna stop me? is the Prissy Princess going to do something about it?**

 **Neptune: And the Plot thickens. what flowers should we put on Tiara's grave?**

 **Marissa: Lillies...she said something about those back at the inn.**

 **Galdo: Lillies it is then eh.**

 **Me: Next time, we see a bit more of Scarlet Heart and what Eden's Inner workings look like. Chapter Four: Scarlet Heart. Coming to a Fanfiction Site near you.**

 **Iris Heart: That's right, plea bitch plea..you don't mess with me, you are my toy.**

 **Tiara: Gah...somebody help.**

 **Iris Heart: No one is going to help you. you are my toy now, comprende?**

 **Me: Man, her Hospital bills are gonna be through the roof...at least we sold those tissues.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**

 **Me: Welcome one and all to Nepstation...Celestial Sky Dragon here, along with my co-host Neptune.**

 **Neptune: Howdy everyone. Thanks to your patronage during the last Wallet Crusher, we made just enough to pay for Tiara's medical bills..poor thing, she'll be out soon enough.**

 **Me: Yeah...I also had to pay a buttload of insurance on the studio..the collateral was pretty bad too..but Plutia apologized and its all good..now, let us welcome today's guests.**

 **Neptune: Joining us today on Neptstation, straight from Zelwinds City, Ethel and Karin everyone.**

 **Ethel and Karin made their way down to the anchors desk, waving at the cameras that focused on them. Ethel took a seat next to Neptune while Karin remained standing next to Me.**

 **Karin: Thanks for having us. Please excuse Ethel, she's a little nervous..she's never been on television before.**

 **Me: Oh its fine..if she's nervous we can do our best to welcome here into the fold. There are cookies near the buffet table if you want, though I doubt their as good as Bahus's cookies..that man is a god.**

 **Neptune: Actually Celestial, he's a Fairy.**

 **Me: Neptune, I will slap you.**

 **Neptune: Ew...I don't do violence...more importantly, Karin can you say something real quick?**

 **Karin: What do you want me to say?**

 **Neptune: Ha, I was right?**

 **Me: About what exactly?**

 **Neptune: Karin totally stole my little sister's voice.**

 **Karin: Do you understand how incredulous this sounds? I cannot simply steal a voice.**

 **Me: If I may, could Nepgear come down here for a second?**

 **Nepgear made her way down to the desk, feeling a bit awkward that the camera was focusing on her. She stood next to Karin, looking at the Kitsune Fairy rather oddly.**

 **Nepgear: Its nice to meet you, I suppose.**

 **Karin: Its nice to meet you too.**

 **Ethel: They sound the same.**

 **Neptune: Wow, the bunny girl speaks.**

 **Me: That's not nice Neptune...anyway, there is probably a logical reason why Karin and Nepgear sound the same..I mean, there are billions of people out in the world. Some voices are bound to be similar.**

 **Neptune: I understand that, but its really lazy to have two girls share the same voice...what are you thinking up there writers? Hire a difference voice actress for Karin.**

 **Ethel: Maybe she should meet Emily.**

 **Me: I don't think that's a good idea there Ethel...anyway...today we bring you Chapter Four of Saviors of Gamarket. Scarlet Heart, the ominous CPU of Eden will finally be introduced, but she may not be who people say she is? Who is she? Why does Eden rejoice in the destruction of the nations? Will there be a Season two of Highschool of the Dead? these questions and more will be answered here today folks, so set your DVRs, its gonna be a long one.**

 **Nepgear: I like your Kimono, its really adorable. I think Blanc would love seeing this, seeing as she likes traditional clothing.**

 **Karin: Thanks Nepgear...I like your ascot, it brings out your eyes more.**

 **Neptune: Come on, are we gonna graze over the fact that they look the same too? Aside from the ears, Karin is the spitting image of Nep Jr. Come on Artists, do a better job drawing us.**

 **Ethel: Better job!**

 **Me: Ugh...this is gonna be a long one.**

 **Nick: Clench your butts, because I have Ice Cream.**

 **Me: FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU**

Hyperdimension Neptunia

Saviors of Gamarket

Chapter 4

Scarlet Heart

 _(Eden Hall, Valkyrie Dimension)_

The Nation of Eden in full celebration, their take over of the main continents was coming along smoothly, and their CPUs were slowly falling to the might of the new nation. Holding 60% of the world shares made them the most powerful nation in the world at the moment, nothing could stand in their way.

The floating nation was created by humans instead of any governing CPUs. The city was grand, being made of the finest materials. Graviton cores kept it aloft. The streets and sidewalks were made of thick translucent glass, allowing the citizens to glance down at the ocean below them. Glass tubes connected sidewalks through the entire central city, most of them leading to Siren Square and the Race Track that held weekly Light Cycle races. The buildings were tall, mighty and imposing and the residential districts were beautifully crafted. The parks were built with the greenest trees and the lushest grass they could find. Large holographic screens displayed the current standings of the war between them and the four nations of Gamarket. Live feed from Planeptune was being broadcast, everyone watching with bated breath was PlanepTower crumbled to nothing, the frames and girders that held the once tall building now reduced to nothing but twisted metal. While most were enjoying this, seeing as they detested CPUs in general, most were also saddened to see this, as they had immigrated from the cities on the land below.

Eden Hall stood proud in the center of Eden City, the large glass and stone castle towering over the rest of the city. It looked like something out of a fairy tale. With large spires and towers made of glass and gray stone bricks. The large windows were made out of the finest stained glass, bearing portraits of several important people in the city. Their flag a red banner with a large styled E on it blew brightly in the wind.

Many thought the moniker of Scarlet Heart, the patron CPU of Eden had been given to a random woman, seeing as Eden was an Anti CPU nation, but the citizens couldn't have been more wrong. Scarlet Heart very much existed, but almost no one believed she was real. In the main room of Eden hall, sat a beautiful woman, with scarlet hair, which fell down her shoulders. Her fair skin was covered by her usual battle gear, a tight red plug suit, which left her chest and shoulders bare. Her impressive chest was all but exposed, as it was only covered by thin black cloth. The area around her navel was left exposed, the area around her hips was black in color, with her styled E on them. Her long smooth legs were covered by black armored boots, resembling those worn by knights. The knee guards were polished to a glossy shine. She was wearing similarly styled gauntlets on her arms, which reached down to her elbows, leaving the rest of her arms exposed. Her red eyes scanned the empty room, well it was empty for her. The workers currently shouting battle strategies to each other didn't really count as company. Several high tech computers were set up in the room, depicting the current standings for every nation. It pained her to see this going on, she didn't want war, and she didn't want people to die.

Scarlet Heart was once a normal young woman, a person who loved to fight people stronger than her, who had a fiery drive to fight and right the wrongs in the world. But when she was defeated by a rough neck weeks before Eden was finished, she was forced to do things she never thought she'd have to do. Ingesting a CPU memory had been the worse of them all, being turned into a CPU against your will was something she'd never forget. The imaginable pain, the agony she faced as she writhed in pain and no one helped her was something she didn't wish on anyone.

When the pain subsided, she was shoved into another room where extensive tests were performed on her, finally the let her go when they were done. After her Sharicite had been created, she had been placed in charge of Eden, as its patron CPU. That all went south when she actually found out she was just a face everyone feared. No one knew what she looked like or what she sounded like, it was all a ploy, used to instill fear into the citizens of Gamarket. Her old friends had been murdered in her name, and even the CPUs of Lowee and Leanbox paid the ultimate price. She didn't know what to do, she felt like vomiting, starving herself, anything to make herself sick. Nothing would matter, she was immortal after all.

"Its falling, PlanepTower is falling." one of the workers shouted. She tore her eyes from the screen, unable to see the destruction that had been caused in her homeland. It had been the third time they had played that video in the last twenty minutes. As if it were some sick joke. She only hoped Neptune and Nepgear weren't inside when it came down.

Neptune...her best friend. They had grown up together, and once he had been turned into a CPU by Histoire, they had seen each other less and less. He had only been the patron god of Planeptune for about a year before all of this happened. She hoped he was doing well. Hope...such a fleeting dream.

"Madam Scarlet Heart, the reports coming in from the flight crew state that two CPUs were seen flying away from the wreckage of PlanepTower. They were identified as Lady Purple Sister of Planeptune and Lady Orange Heart of Leanbox. Shall we give chase?" he asked. The red haired woman shook her head.

"Let them run, we will hunt them down soon enough." she said.

"Yes ma'am."

" _I'm sorry, this is the only thing I can do to help you two. I'm sure if I leave, I will be chased down as well."_

She had been planning to ditch Eden for a while now, but she was being heavily watched. Everywhere she went, there was always a guard with her. Even in her sleeping quarters. There was no window in her bathroom either, and if she used any of her CPU powers, it would draw the energy from her Sharicite and alert them that way. She was utterly stuck and there was nothing she could do. Finally, she stood up, running her fingers through her red locks. Her hair, normally around mid length grew out past her waist while in HDD mode.

"Gentlemen, I shall be retreating to my quarters for the rest of the evening." she said in a firm voice. All of the workers in the room wished her well and congratulated her on destroying PlanepTower before she left the main room. As expected, she was accompanied by her two guards.

The young man on the right was wearing his normal attire, though it looked a bit poofy today and she didn't know why. Her had messy brown hair and bright green eyes, hidden behind a pair of black sunglasses. He was wearing a black suit, with a white shirt and matching tie. His pants were regular slacks, and he was wearing formal shoes. He had a regular sword sheathed to his waist.

The man to her left was a usual guard, a man of thirty six, with a bald head. He was wearing the same suit the younger man was wearing, down to the same detail, except this man had a war hammer strapped to his back instead of a sword.

"Lady Scarlet Heart, how are you this evening?" the man to her left asked.

"I'm doing fine young man. Thank you for asking." she replied politely. The bald man scoffed, ignoring her like usual. She didn't know why, but he had never really liked her. Then again, he was always a pervert, especially to the other women of the Basilicom staff. They walked through many empty halls and up a stairwell, reaching the sleeping chambers. She stopped in front of a set of red doors and turned their handles, pushing the doors open.

The bedroom was rather lavish, with beautiful marble floors and soft red walls. The windows were large and overlooked the entirety of Eden City, though they were covered with red drapes. Off to the right was a large canopy bed, cleanly made with red bed sheets and crimson comforters. There was a large walk in closet on the other side of the room. She also had nice oak furniture, with the best tapestry in the world. She took a few steps into the room, clearing her throat.

"I think I'll be fine from here on out gentlemen." she said, looking back at her two guards.

"You know the rules Lady Scarlet Heart, we must be with you at all times. Whether you want us too or not." the bald man said, a smirk on his face. The younger teen scoffed and looked away.

"So, are you gonna try and "guard" her while she takes a piss again?" he asked.

"Why don't you keep your mouth shut you little bloke?" the other man asked. Scarlet Heart sighed. It was like this every time she requested privacy. She couldn't even take a bath without being "Guarded". It really annoyed her to no end.

"I don't have to keep my mouth shut asshat. I have the free will to do whatever I want." the brown haired teen said, a smirk on his face. The CPU shook her head and decided to gather her bathing materials. Maybe a nice long bath would make her forget what was going on around her, if not for the moment. She walked into her walk in closet, browsing the clothes she had, and while fancy, she missed her more traditional clothes. Her favorite qipao had been taken from her when she had been captured, so now she was forced to wear more girly clothes. She settled on a red tee shirt, and some jean shorts. She grabbed a pair of clean underwear and some socks, along with her soaps and towels and headed to the bathroom, ignoring the two bickering men. She at least had the chance to lock the door this time.

"Hey, you can't lock that. We have to keep our eyes on you." the bald man said.

"Eat me." she called out, letting out a girlish laugh. She took a deep breath, allowing herself to power down and return to human form. Her hair returned to its normal shade of auburn, and its normal braids. Her eyes were no longer scarlet, now being a bright blue in color. While her facial features as Scarlet Heart were those of a poised woman, her normal look was that of a spunky yet beautiful girl. She was wearing a light red shirt, and a matching black skirt, with white socks and black shoes. She hastily started taking them off, tossing them into her hamper.

Before she was a CPU, she was known as Lee-Fi, a young woman who loved nothing more than facing strong opponents, and while she enjoyed winning, she also liked losing. It showed that she had a lot of room left for improvement, and it served to knock her down a few pegs if she got too cocky. She glanced at herself in the mirror, her red lacy underwear was giving her a headache. She had been seeing way too much red lately, and it was really annoying the hell out of her, and red was her favorite color as well. She walked over to the bathtub and started running the water, getting it to the right temperature. Once it had risen to a sufficient enough level, she poured some vanilla bath soap in the water and hastily removed her underwear, tossing them aside. She sighed contently as she lowered herself into the tub.

"Even with this crappy way of living, there are some nice things I can still enjoy." she muttered, rubbing some of the suds onto her arms. She undid her long braids, soaking her hair in the soapy water. She was starting to get relaxed, settling into the warm water, until she heard a loud thump outside of the bathroom. She heard sounds of struggle, along with some shouts and a loud slam. She yelped a bit when something hit the bathroom door. She quickly finished her bath and got out, wrapping herself in a towel.

"Um...guys is everything alright out there?" she asked timidly. She could handle herself sure, but she really didn't want to fight in nothing more than a towel.

"Everything is fine milady. Though it would be wise to get dressed. I'll explain everything soon."

That sounded like the brown haired guard. She had never bothered learning their names, mostly because she didn't want to get attached to anyone and then have them die. She followed his instructions and hastily got dressed. She dried off her hair and started braiding it. She missed her hair caps, but she could do without them at the moment. After she had braided her hair, she combed her bangs, before finally leaving the bathroom. Her eyes widened when she saw the bald guard on the ground, a knife sticking out of his chest. His eyes were glassy and lifeless. The marble floors were pooling with thick red blood. She looked up at the brown haired teen, who no longer was wearing his suit. He was now wearing a white shirt, large plaid green jacket over it, which had a feathery hood. He was wearing black jeans, which were a bit faded in some parts. He was wearing leg armor, similar to her own in HDD. It was polished to a shine, and was tinged slightly green. He looked up from his spot near the bed, a little smirk on his face.

"Jeez, took ya long enough...so this is what you look like in human form? You look really cute." he said.

"What...what did you do? You just killed this man." she said firmly, getting into a fighting stance when he got near her.

"Well, I did that because he was a dickhead. That and he was trying to open the door to ravish you or whatever. Now, are you ready? Because if we want to get out of here, we have to do it now." he said firmly, heading toward the door.

"Whoa...wait a minute..what the hell do you mean get out of here?" she asked firmly. He sighed.

"Listen, I'm an Elite Agent from Planeptune. S-class Guild Member Nicholas Berubi McFay, at your service." he said, giving her a salute.

"An...agent from Planeptune? Were you sent here by Neptune?" she asked.

"Yes, I was told to infiltrate this place back when it was still being built. I learned a lot of things while being here, the worst of all knowing that their patron goddess was a human girl who was turned into a CPU against her will. Now if you want to get out of here, its time to go." he said firmly. He tossed her something that resembled a watch, which she swiftly caught. She looked at it, noticing it was a Sharicite. She nodded to herself and strapped it to her wrist. She slipped her boots on and followed the teen toward the doors.

"Whats the plan? This place is heavily guarded you know." she said.

"I know most of the exits in this place. The thing is, we're gonna have to be fast, and once we get to the edge of Eden we'll have to jump. Sadly, my base in Planeptune was recently destroyed, so we're gonna have to double it to Lastation and hope my backup base is still standing." he said. He opened the door, peering into the empty hallway. Once he made sure it was truly empty, he lead Lee-Fi toward the back stairs.

"I'm sorry. PlanepTower was destroyed because I was forced to send an attack there. Executive order and all." she said sadly.

"I don't blame you sweetheart. Eden is a rotten nation, lead by some fucked up people. The citizens here don't even know even know you exist. They think Scarlet Heart is just a ploy used to make the other CPUs submit." he said. They moved slowly down the stairs, just in case there was someone walking up them. He had his sword in hand, while Lee-Fi summoned her armored gauntlets. They were black in color, and covered most of her hands. The knuckles were covered in sharp spikes made of the strongest gems and metal around. Nick leaned against the railing, looking down at the lower flights.

"Okay, we're clear. At the bottom of this stairwell is a door, which leads down to the sub-basement. We'll take a lift from there and be brought to the area behind the Basilicom. From there, we'll have to run for it. If I can't make it to the edge, then you have to run for it. They'll hunt you relentlessly, but if you make it to Lastation, then you'll be safe." he said.

"How do you know? Lord Black Heart will most likely kill me on sight."

"They don't know what Scarlet Heart looks like..besides don't you know Lord Black Heart? You were a General in his army before being taken here by Eden." he said.

"How did you know that?" she asked firmly.

"I'm a guild agent. I know a lot of information...and trust me, I have an ace in the hole as well. Now lets move." he said, leading her down the rest of the way. Lee-Fi's heart was thumping wildly in her chest. She knew that if she was caught, she would get beaten most likely near death before being allowed to heal. Sure, now that she was a CPU, she was immortal, in the sense that she didn't age anymore, nor was she killed by disease, that didn't stop a sword from going through her heart though.

Just like Nick had said, they appeared in a sub-basement. The room was large, and filled with several robots and other cybernetic soldiers. Nick walked briskly to the other side of the room while she looked around the room. She stopped in front of a large Cyborg, looking at it closely.

"Lady Lee-Fi, now is not the time to be taking in the sights." Nick said.

"Sorry...are these seriously the Cybernetic monsters being sent to the battlefield?" she asked.

"Yeah, their orders are programmed by those douche bags in the main room. Eden hall is filled with them...but right now we have to go." he said, taking her hand. She nodded and followed along, never letting go of his hand. She actually felt a bit happy to hold it, knowing she wasn't alone.

It took them a while to make it to the lift, which was rather small. It was big enough for a couple crates, maybe a cyborg or two. They got on it and Nick pressed the red button, the metallic doors above them opened and the lift started moving up, bringing them outside. It was way past sundown now, since Eden was floating in the sky, it was darker than usual. While the City was well lit, especially with the florescent lighting in the entire nation, it was still dark in some areas. The area behind Eden hall being a prime example. Nick looked around, scanning the area.

"We're good. Lets go, and step lightly, we may trip some alarms or something. If we do, hall ass, I know those pretty legs of yours can handle a long sprint." he said with a smirk. She huffed, punching his arm. He bit his tongue, trying not to scream.

"Talk to me like that again and I will hit you with my full strength."

"That was half strength?" he asked.

"Quarter actually." she mused, a finger on her chin.

"Jebus..I really don't want to know how hard you can truly punch." he said, rubbing his arm. She giggled, clenching her hand. She missed this witty banter among friends. She could say, she finally felt like her old self. That is until an alarm was tripped. The entire area lit up, pointing directly at them. She looked at the ground, but saw nothing near her feet.

"Oops. Here I am warning you about the alarm traps and I'm the one that sets it off." he said, tilting his head.

"You idiot, run for it." she cried, breaking into a dead sprint. Nick sheathed his sword and ran after her, easily keeping up with the young Goddess. Loud shouts could be heard behind them, as well as gunshots. He grit his teeth and quickened his step.

" _Damn it. I wasn't expecting them to go this far with their security measures. I suppose three months of kissing ass in this place wasn't enough to warrant an easy escape."_

"Crap, they sent monsters. Bits and Pixel Vaders." Lee-Fi cried, forcing herself to stop. Nick however propelled himself forward, drawing his sword. It glowed a bright green in color.

"Howling Spike." he chanted, slashing through the Pixel Vaders. The creatures burst into pink and blue pixels. Relatively weak monsters like these were easy pickings for him. He stopped mid stride, holding his sword loosely in his hand. Lee-Fi tightened her fists and ran forward, throwing a flaming punch at the nearest Bit. The creature gave a guttural robotic groan, its side dented.

"Lightning Flurry." she called out, throwing several blindingly fast kicks at the metallic creature. Nick had a hard time following the attack, all he saw was sparks raining down onto the ground from it. It finally burst into pixels, a few spare parts falling to the ground.

"Damn, I didn't even see that." he said. Lee-Fi smirked.

"I'm the fastest kicker in all of Gamarket. My hands and feet are my weapons." she said proudly.

"Good to know, lets take care of these bozos and move it." Nick said, angling his sword.

"Alright then, let me help you out. Enfire." she chanted, sending an orange ball of energy at him. It melted into his chest and his sword burst into flames, startling him a bit.

"The hell is this?" he asked.  
"One of my special skills. I can bestow fire energy to my teammates, so their attacks do fire damage. Now lets finish them off." she said, dashing forward. She pulled her fist back, performing an uppercut on the nearest bit. She sent it flying several feet into the air. Nick took his chance and jumped into the air, throwing several quick slashes at it. Lee-Fi finished the combo, slamming the creature to the ground with a Side Kick.

"Nice combination. Lets keep it up." Nick said, stabbing the last Bit through the glowing eye. He kicked it off his sword allowing Lee-Fi to finish it off with a flaming Drop Kick.

"No more enemies in the area. Lets go before they send soldiers." She called out, earning a nod from him. Both broke into another dead sprint, running through the thicket that had been behind the Basilicom. For a nation that had been built instead of constructed on natural land, she had to wonder how it was that they had incorporated a forest. They easily lost the foot soldiers in the darkness of the forest, slowing down for a breather. Lee-Fi wiped the sweat from her brow, her shirt clinging to her frame. Short runs like this used to be cakewalk for her, was not doing anything for three months straight really harming her stamina that much? Nick was in much the same state, but he shook it off and kept walking.

"Were a couple blocks away from the edge. Be ready to use that Sharicite I gave you." he said.

"Let me guess, you want me to carry you all the way to Lastation?" she asked.

"Hehe, you'd think so but that isn't the case. I never exactly said I would be carried by you did I?" he asked, flashing his own Sharicite. It was a little bigger than her own, but it was glowing just as bright. Her eyes nearly bulged from her skull.

"You...are you a CPU?" she asked.

"Mhmm, the one and only CPU Jade Heart, at your service." he said, bowing to her. He chuckled a bit, since he had already introduced himself as his human from, then did it again.

"Jade Heart? I haven't even heard of you. Are you from Leanbox?" she asked.

"In a way. I'm not from this dimension, I'm the CPU of Leanbox in a place called the Zen Dimension. I was sucked through a portal one day and landed here, I haven't been back there since, but I'm sure my nation is doing well on its own. How are you doing? I know the transformation into a CPU is hard when its induced and not natural." He said.  
"I'm fine. The pain was unbearable, but I dealt with it the best way I could, keeping my friends near my heart. That was until they started murdering them all. I can't face Neptune or Noire ever again, knowing full well that I'm responsible for the deaths of all our friends." She said.

"You are not responsible for that. I'll talk to Neptune, he's an understanding guy. I'm sure he can accept the fact that one of his close friends was forced into being a CPU. Besides, you weren't the one calling the shots, I was there by your side for those three months, studying your every move. This war has been going on for too long, its time we end it no?" he asked. She gave him a firm nod.

"Yes, its time we end it. And when it does end, I promise to lead Eden into a greater tomorrow, one free of war." she said.

"And if you can't?" he asked firmly. She took a deep breath, looking at him with a sure look in her heart.

"Then I'll bring it to the ground." she said.

They remained quiet after that, heading steadily toward the edge. Nick glanced at his watch every so often, judging how much time had passed since their initial break out. She finally let her curiosity get the better of her and took a hold of his wrist.

"Why do you keep staring at this? Is it some special watch? How much time has passed?" she asked.

"Jeez, let go. I'll explain what I'm doing in a second. The reason why I'm checking my watch is because I need to check in with Neptune. I haven't spoken to him in a while, so I have to inform him that I'm bringing you with me." he said.

"Wait...does he know I'm Scarlet Heart?"

"No, he doesn't. He knows you were being held captive here, he thought Tsunemi was being held here too, but that wasn't the case. He saw her execution on television." he said.

"Yeah...I miss her. She was like a little sister to me..I'm sure he misses her too."

"Even though he had Vert, I'm sure he loved Tsunemi too. Besides, I heard that they did things together a couple of times before." he said with a wink.

"I bet you they did. And now he's lost both of them...thanks to me." she said, looking down at the ground.

"Its not your fault Lee-Fi. I see the edge, lets hurry up and get out of here." he said, closing the distance to the edge of the floating nation. He took a peek over the railing, seeing nothing but ocean below them.

"Okay, our positioning isn't that far from one of Planeptune's settlements. We can rest there and then head to Lastation in the morning. Its a little too late for us to make the flight there." he said.

"Alright, that works for me." she said. Suddenly they were caught in two bright search lights. Nick hissed and looked up, using his arm to shield his eyes. It seemed they were found by two military choppers.

"Lady Lee-Fi, stop where you are. If you attempt to leave Eden, you will be fired upon. I repeat, you will be fired upon."

"Ignore them, they're trying to get you to stay here. We can take them on in HDD form. Go ahead and transform." he called out, his sharicite started glowing brightly, enveloping his form in a bright green light.

"Right, I'm not taking orders from these idiots ever again." she said, allowing herself to transform.

Nick's form changed drastically, his hair grew out a bit, becoming a long spiky jade mess. His outfit was replaced by a tight green plug suit, that accented his muscles. He wore tight black and green pants, with a black leather belt, with a large steel colored buckle. His collar bore a bright green X on it, made from two crossing lances. He wore bright green armored boots, along with matching gloves. His wings flashed onto his back, a large pair of red rhombus shaped wings. He snapped his fingers, and a large green and black saxophone appeared in his hands.

"CPU Jade Heart is here to soothe your hearts." he said, voice deep and smooth.

"Well then, I wasn't expecting this." Scarlet Heart said, floating next to her new partner. Her outfit had remained the same, with the exception of scarlet red shoulder guards appearing over her shoulders. Matching processors appeared neared her hips, glowing bright scarlet. Her wings were wide and bright red, the insides being black in color. They resembled bat wings, having pointed spikes at the ends of them. Her gauntlets had grown to twice their size, having sharp jagged spikes on them. The same happened to her boots, now having sharp points on them, along with sharp heels.

"Well damn, I wasn't expecting you to be a dragon." Nick said firmly.

"I'm not a dragon, these are the latest processors here in Eden, their suppose to increase my physical attacks and flight speed. Regardless, now is not the time to question it, we have to attack them." Lee-Fi said firmly. Nick smirked, bringing his saxophone close to his lips.

"I'll take care of them." he said, blowing into his instrument. Green sound waves flew from it, slamming into the choppers tail. It spun out of control, slamming into the one next to it. Nick took Lee-Fi's hand and pulled her over the edge of Eden, speeding away from the floating nation.

 _(Valkyrie Dimension: Lastation)_

After a long flight, twice as long as it would have normally taken them, Uzume and Nepgear had made it to Lastation. The city was no longer as they remembered, with most of the notable landmarks being destroyed or set ablaze. Somehow, Lastation's Basilicom had been spared most of the attacks, mostly because of the heavy military presence. Nepgear caught the sight of a few mortars and missile launchers in front of the building. The hurried into the building, powering down when they got inside.

"Man, that was rougher than I expected." Uzume said, running a hand through her hair.  
"I didn't think they would have their fighters follow us all the way here. Good thing we got help from Vert's Fleet." Nepgear said. They heard a door opening and jolted a bit, each summoning their weapons. Uzume had her bullhorn in her hand while Nepgear had summoned a Photon Saber.

"Jeez, its just me girls, no need to draw arms." Uni said, shining a flashlight into the empty lobby. The lilac haired Planeptune goddess breathed a sigh of relief.

"Sorry Uni, with how everything is, who can blame us on being a little cautious." she said.

"That's true. What's with the Kimono? That's so unlike you."

"Oh this? I got it in Lowee before all of this started. I decided to wear it in honor of Blanc and her sisters." She said.

"That's sweet of you. Come on, I made some food earlier. Histoire is here and she's going to explain where our brothers ended up going to." she said, leading them toward the office. Once they got there, they had to avoid several fallen ceiling tiles, along with a few other things that were on the floor. Uni had set up an extra table with a few folding chairs on it. They saw Histoire, looking over some documents. The Oracle smiled a bit, seeing the two CPUs were unharmed.

"I heard about what happened in Planeptune. How is everything?" she asked.

"Not good. They were able to bring down the tower. We didn't even see the missiles coming, if it wasn't for Gearsy's good hearing, we would have been caught in that."

"Its safe to say that the two of you are no longer safe in this dimension. I received intel from IF a few minutes ago, she intercepted a message, stating that Scarlet Heart was seen leaving Eden with another CPU, a male one by the looks of it. They also issued an order to search and destroy any important buildings in all of the nations. This one seems to be on their targets list as well. We might not be able to use the teleporter if they attack the Basilicom directly." She said.

"Well, what do you want us to do?" Uzume said.

"I want the three of you to head to the dimension Noire and Neptune went to and stay there for the time being. I've already made a plan on how to get enough shares to run the teleporter again, but if you stay here, there's no telling what can happen. At least this way, we can protect the last of the CPUs and the machine from damage." Histoire said firmly.

"So you want us to run away? Is that what you are implying?" Uni asked.

"I'm not telling you to run away, I'm telling you to survive. I can't stand here and watch the three of you die at the hands of Eden. I've seen to many good people and to many of my friends die already and I am not looking forward to see three more die. So do as I say and get out of here." Histoire said firmly, shocking the three CPUs.

"I...what do you think Nepgear?" Uni asked, glancing at her remaining friend. The CPU Candidate looked down, her hair covering her eyes.

"I don't know...I don't want to leave, but I don't have a home to go back too. And I've lost too many of my friends already. If there's a way we can save this world, then we have to be alive to do it. If this is what it takes, then I'm all for it." she said.

"As much as I hate it, I have to agree with Gearsy on this one. Its better to run and live than stay and die. I want to at least get revenge for my sister before I leave this world. So I'm going with you Gearsy...we can make a plan when we find Neptune." she said firmly. Uni sighed.

"Fine...lets leave this place..the faster we do the better." she said firmly.

"Alright then, the preparations have been made already..all I have to do is..bababababa."

The three CPUs watched awkwardly as the Oracle started shaking profusely. Nepgear stood up, walking to her side.

"What's wrong Histoire?"

"I'm getting a call...it seems he has finally made contact with her. I'll put him through. I require your N-gear to connect the call." She said. Nepgear nodded handing her the black and purple device. After a few seconds of toying with it, she got the screen on. A holographic video call was established, and it showed the image of an unknown green haired young man.

"Finally, you had me waiting Histoire...thats not nice."

"I'm sorry Nick, I needed a conduit to finish the call. Why are you calling now? Have you made contact with Eden's CPU?" she asked.

"Something like that. Listen, I'm heading to Lastation right now, we're going as fast as we can, but we sort of have a tail on us. We might be bringing some unwanted guests." he said.

"Alright then, we have made preparations to get the CPUs out of here. Is She with you?"

"Scarlet Heart is with me yes, but like I said we're being chased at the moment."

"Whoa wait a minute. Who the hell is he? And why is he bringing that monster here?" Uni shouted.

"Let him bring her here, that way we can kill her ourselves." Uzume said.

"Hold it you two..we haven't even explained anything yet. The young man we're speaking too right now is Jade Heart, the CPU of Leanbox in the Zen Dimension. He's one of Neptune's best guild agents and has been in a secret mission in Eden since before this war started. He's been getting information on Scarlet Heart since she surfaced several months ago. Do you three remember a young woman by the name of Lee-Fi?" Histoire asked.

"Lee-Fi? Of course I remember her, we used to fight all the time just to test our strength." Uzume said.

"I remember arm wrestling her, almost broke my arm." Uni said, rubbing her shoulder.

"She was one of Neptune's closest friends, and a General in his nation before she left for Lastation. Is she alright?" Nepgear asked.

"Yeah, she's alright." a female voice said, the picture shifted a bit, now showing the face of a beautiful scarlet haired woman.

"Who are you? You aren't Lee-Fi."

"Uzume, that is Lee-Fi. She was turned into a CPU by the ones who truly run Eden. Nick explained it to me in detail a few hours ago, before he got her out of there. Everything that's going on is because of another person, one who's pulling the strings from the shadows and letting her take the blame for it. Do you really think she'd actually kill her friends? Lid and Tsunemi were in that list of people, as well as Resta and of course the Lowee and Leanbox CPUs." Histoire said.

"Even so, I still don't trust Scarlet Heart. As Lee-Fi she may have been our friend, but now that she's a CPU especially one that comes from Eden, I can hardly forgive her for what they've done." Uzume said.

"But it wasn't my fault." Lee-Fi cried out. Nick took his device back, looking at Histoire.

"We're almost there, whatever the plan is I'm for it. I can't stay in this dimension anymore." He said.

"Right. The transfer device is ready and waiting...I shall send the CPU and the remaining candidates to the Hyperdimension. I shall see you soon." Histoire said, ending the call. She started floating toward the doors, stopping only to look back at the three.

"Come along now. Its time for you to leave." she said. Nepgear nodded, following the oracle out of the room. Uni shared a look with Uzume, before following her friend. The red haired girl sighed.

"This isn't going to end well for us." she muttered.

 **A/N:**

 **Me: And scene..that's about it Ladies and Gentlemen..I hope you all learned more about Scarlet Heart, seeing as she's not the true leader of Eden, just a person who is there for the sole purpose of being a scapegoat. We'll be able to see a little more of Eden in the future.**

 **Nick: Finally, I was waiting in that Green room forever. I know I'm in everyone of your stories, but damn this one takes the cake..a CPU, really?**

 **Me: Ugh...people aren't supposed to know that.**

 **Ethel: Nick is weird.**

 **Me: Yes he is sweetheart, yes he is.**

 **Nick: What the hell is that fox thing doing with Nepgear?**

 **Ethel: Kill Kill Kill Kill Kill**

 **Neptune: Whoa there little one. I understand Nick gets on everyones nerves, but he doesn't deserve to die yet.**

 **Me: He ate all of your pudding.**

 **Neptune & Ethel: Kill Kill Kill Kill Kill Kill Kill**

 **Me: Moving on, Nick get off the damn table ugh...anyway...next time, we return to the Hyperdimension, this time seeing snippets of Nepgear's, Uni's and Uzume's arrivals in Planeptune, Lastation and Leanbox respectively. We also get to see a little bit more of Uni's character, seeing as she has changed after being scarred. Chapter Five: Welcome to the Hyperdimension. Coming soon.**

 **Neptune: Also coming soon is Nepstation Afterhours, where us the cast will discuss your questions about the story and give shout outs to the reviewers, of course it would help if more people commented but it is what it is..after all, my adorable face won't sell this story alone.**

 **Me: Joining us as the co-host of Nepstation after hours is the Pop Idol of Leanbox herself, 5Pb, so make sure to give her a warm welcome when that show starts. Our first guests for the season will be the Lastation sisters, along with and Compa...Karin and Ethel will also be joining us for that special, so stay tuned for more.**

 **Marissa: Oh Galdy-kins, are you here? You can't hide from me forever.**

 **Me: Um...Marissa...we're kinda Live right now.**

 **Marissa: Oh, I'm so sorry Mr Celestial..I'll leave right away, just tell my Galdy-kins to come see me, if you find him that is.**

 **Me: Sure thing, I'll go find him if you want me too.**

 **Marissa: Would you? please.**

 **Me: Alright, cut, that's it. Until Next time.*I race off out of my chair, starting my long search for Galdo.**

 **Ethel: Mr. Celestial is whipped.**

 **Neptune: That he is kid, that he is.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:**

 **Neptune: Welcome to Nepstation, where you can get news on anything Neptunia related, this is your lovable Co-host Neptune, along with our main man, Celestial Sky Dragon!**

 **Me: Hello everyone. It had been a long time since we have had an update, and for that I apologize...for the last few weeks I have been experiencing severe writers block. It took me awhile to come up with anything worthwhile. But I have finally returned with a decent plot that I hope everyone will enjoy.**

 **Neptune: Sounds great Celestial, I already took a peek at the following chapters and let me tell ya, It gets reaaaaally complex. But what's the fun in a story if it isn't mind boggling?**

 **Me: He has a point there. Now, to invite our guest for the episode, let us welcome the otaku gamer herself, Lady Vert.**

 **Everyone claps as Vert makes her way onto the stage. She smiled, bowing for the crowd, which started to cheer even louder due to her jiggling breasts. She takes a seat next to me and Neptune, giving us a smile.**

 **Vert: Thank you for having me here Celestial, its quite the honor.**

 **Me: Of course Lady Vert. We were actually going to host Nepstation Afterhours after this chapter, but that's been pushed back a little bit, production value is through the roof, but it's still going to happen, I already asked 5pb to host it and she's not cheap you know.**

 **Neptune: I thought she was doing it for free?**

 **Me: No Neptune, she's not. She's a little short on her next concert and I sort of promised I would pay for her services, if she made me a one of a kind song for me to listen too, and she's been working hard on it since then. That's why we haven't had Afterhours yet, that and Nepgear has been busy with the script. Ethel and Karin have also been busy killing...I mean taking missions to be here...so yeah. *Rubs neck in embarrassment***

 **Vert: My My, Celestial is quite the thoughtful man. Would you like to play some games with me later on? After all, you said Nepstation Afterhours isn't happening for a while.**

 **Me: Sure Lady Vert, I'll play some games with you, only if your ready to get your ass handed to you on Mortal Kombat.**

 **Vert: Heh, please...I am the Queen of Mortal Kombat, my button combinations are second to none.**

 **Neptune: I'll take the two of you on as well.**

 **Vert: Hmm...how about we make a bet...the loser of the match has to forfeit something they cherish the most, winner's choice after all.**

 **Me: That sounds like a great idea, we can tag team...but we need a fourth person.**

 **Neptune: Don't worry, I'll call Nowa over...she has no friends anyway. She can be on my team.**

 **Vert: Then it seems we shall make the second pair Celestial, you and I can have a few practice matches so I can train you in the art of juggling.**

 **Me: I'm already pretty skilled, but I suppose a little extra training isn't bad. Neptune cue the chapter up.**

 **Neptune: Okie dokie...last time we found out a lot about Eden and Scarlet Heart, but how are Nep Jr and the others doing? Lets find out the next chapter, Welcome to the Hyper Dimension**

Hyperdimension Neptunia

Saviors of Gamarket

Chapter 5

Welcome to the Hyperdimension

Nepgear groaned, her head hurt and she felt really nauseous. She took a deep breath, regaining her bearings. She looked around her surroundings, seeing nothing but bamboo trees. She was laying on her back, the soft grass tickling her skin a little bit. She sat up, rubbing her shoulders which were a bit sore. Some thin leaves were stuck in her hair, and she was quick to brush them off. There was a small cut on her leg, and she almost regretted putting on a kimono. Almost. She stood up, brushing her skirt and making sure there wasn't any dirt or soil on her clothes. She glanced around, noticing that she was in a clearing, surrounded by nothing other than bamboo, which reached high into the sky. She hummed to herself, looking around.

"Histoire said we would most likely land near our home cities. Was there a bamboo thicket near Planeptune?" she asked herself. She glanced at the ground, eyes widening.

"Uni...Uzume? Where are you two?" she called out, getting nothing but the soft breeze as her reply. She shook a bit in fear, she hated being alone. She remembered, before she had been a CPU, Neptune had left her alone at the market on accident and she had almost been kidnapped. Neptune had beat up the men that tried taking her, but it left a permanent scar on her young mind. That had been years ago, and even though she had been a CPU longer than she was supposed to be alive, she still never got over it.

She took a deep breath, calming herself. She took out her N-gear, and opened the GPS. There wasn't an internet signal near her, and without a specific area for a wired connection, she wouldn't be able to do anything. She was able to get a map, but not a pinpointed location. She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Alright, I'm at least in Planeptune. But I can't really find my direction without a compass or something. I'll have to go HDD and fly there..I hope Uni and Uzume are safe." she muttered to herself. She stuffed her N-gear in her holster and focused on her share energy. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't transform. She gave a tired sigh.

"Darn...if big brother Neptune is here, then I should be able to make a connection to his Sharicite. I guess I'm walking."

With that, she picked a direction and started walking. She was able to push through a bit of the thicket, finding herself in a forest of sorts. She saw a few Metal Dogoos, along with some Carroteers and Eggplanters walking around. She wasn't looking forward to fighting, but she knew she wasn't going to just walk through these woods without attracting some attention. She summoned her Photon Saber into her hand and sprung forward, striking the nearby Metal Dogoo.

"DoGOO." it cried in surprise. It turned to her, a malicious look on its face.

"I'm sorry." she cried, angling her sword. The Metal Dogoo jumped at her, aiming for a body slam. She side stepped, allowing the creature to fly past her. She quickly slashed its back, killing it instantly. She picked up the glowing item, placing it in her inventory. She walked forward, sneaking past a few Eggplanters. She picked up some Healing Grass that was growing near the edge of the pond, only to get tackled by a Carroteer. She yelped in surprise and in pain, clutching her leg.

"Ow..that hurt..grr...I'm gonna kill you for that." she said angrily. She launched herself forward, jabbing her blade into its chest. It groaned a bit when she pulled it out, tinging the grass red from the blood on her blade. She spun on her heel, slicing the creature in half. It burst into pixels, leaving behind a Carroteer leaf.

"That's what you get, I never liked carrots in the first place." she cried in annoyance. She made her way through the small clearing, walking away from the other monsters in the area.

She didn't know why she reacted like that, she guessed it was due to the stress of the war, that and she wasn't good when she was alone. Maybe she had grown bitter due to it all. She used to be nice to everyone, but now she had to be a bit rough. Trust was something that was foreign to her, other than her sibling, the CPUs and her fellow CPU Candidate, she didn't trust anyone. After seeing so many people die, at the hands of Eden, she had changed for the worse.

" _Remember Nep Jr...this is now a war, not only for us to survive, but to avenge our friends. Trust no one but yourself...I know you got friends still, but you'll soon know who the loyal ones are. Hell, I wouldn't trust myself. I'll never let anything happen to you, but always think before letting someone close. They may try to kill you."_

"Neptune...I promise, I'll do my best to help you change everything. We'll get Planeptune back to the way it was." she said, looking at the sky.

The walk through the bamboo thicket wasn't a pleasant one, while it was significantly cooler, it was also a bit annoying. There were monsters everywhere. Some that she recognized and some that she didn't. They all went down regardless, and she was collecting several good items, which would be good for getting money in whatever dimension she had landed in. The sun was high in the sky, unlike in her dimension, where it had already gone down. Did that mean they had different time lines? It made sense, a different dimension meant a different flow of time.

She finally made it out of the thicket, around an hour or so after waking up. She smiled a bit, seeing the bright sun and the blue skies. She was near a town, which one was her guess. She rose an arm to block the light, using her sleeve to do so. A sharp scream filled her ears, her head snapping in the direction it came from. Her legs were moving in a fraction of a second, leading her to the source of the scream.

Lying on the floor, was a blonde haired young woman, her hair was tied into twin tails, with musical note shaped speaker hair ties, which were light pink on the inside. She was wearing a pink and black dress, which hugged her curves nicely. The area around the breasts was a light gray in color, with light orange and pink near the center. Her navel was covered by see through pink cloth, and just below it she was wearing a belt, which had a small screen on it, a glowing light was coming from it. The skirt was short, with light pink and black around the hem. She was wearing matching thigh high boots, which were black in color. Her blue eyes were wide and brimmed with tears.

Nepgear saw who it was, eyes widened in shock. She instantly ran to her side, driving her sword into the Griffon's flank. The creature cawed in pain, and flew back a few feet, digging its sharp talons into the soft dirt. The purple haired CPU held her sword tightly in her hands, standing before herself and the blonde haired girl, eyes filled with nothing but anger and hate.

"You...you beast. I won't let you hurt her...I won't ever let anyone hurt her ever again." she shouted. The Griffon matched her shout with a loud caw of its own, its wings flexing a bit.

"L-Lady Nepgear? What are you doing here?" the young woman said in a firm yet dulcet tone. Nepgear looked back, a surefire look in her eye.

"Don't you worry Tsunemi, I won't let this monster hurt you anymore. Put your faith in me." she said. The girl nodded.

"I'll put my faith in you, thanks for coming to my aid, Lady Nepgear." she said standing up. Nepgear noticed the center of her chest start to glow, the familiar sensation of share energy filled her body. She gave a firm nod, aiming her sword at the griffon.

"Alright, I'm going all out." she said, allowing herself to transform.

"Welp, I can definitely say this isn't Planeptune." Uzume said, looking at her surroundings. She didn't know where she had landed, but after a short walk down a grassy hill, she ended up in a familiar looking city. She had found herself alone, without a single ounce of share energy left inside her. It was a troubling thought, being unable to transform, but she got through the monster fields rather easily. It was now a matter of time before she found Neptune and Nepgear, where ever it is they were. Uni was also absent, meaning she must have landed in another place.

"If only the basilicom hadn't been shot at during the transfer, we would have all made it in the same spot. Its a good thing the army was still around. Its a worrying thought, being here and not knowing what's going on over there." she muttered to herself.

The streets were full of people, vibrant and full of life. The lush green trees and modern buildings reminding her of home. The black paved streets, the green lined cobblestone sidewalks, the large display windows in every store she passed, all of it reminded her of Leanbox, and her deceased older sister Vert. She felt like crying, she had never been so alone in her life.

In her dimension, CPUs aren't randomly birthed into the world. As long as a person possessed the right qualities, they would become a CPU. It was a role given to them by the oracles of the nations. When the old CPUs were ready to retire, they would step down and give up their powers to the next line of CPUs. They would then do their best to guide them for the first year, before leaving them to their own devices, finally living our the rest of their lives in secrecy. When she and Vert had stepped up to be the newest CPUs of Leanbox, they had been overjoyed. Having two CPUs instead of a CPU and a Candidate looked way better in their books. Leanbox quickly gained more shares, mostly because of Vert's overzealous style and love of video games, and her own quirky idolistic persona.

The two were able to pull Leanbox out of debt, create new consoles and games to keep their people entertained and were also able to make deals with the other CPUs. It was all going great, until Eden had surfaced and ruined everything. The whole world was mourning, not just for the loss of the CPUs, but for the loss of life everywhere on the continent. What was their aim? Did they just want world domination? Or absolute anarchy. A world where no CPU ruled was like a world without light. No one would know what to do, and when no one knew what to do, that world slowly slipped into madness, until there was nothing left.

Uzume wiped the tears threatening to spill. She took a deep breath and held her nose up. She would fight, she wasn't a crybaby. She wasn't about to let her sister die in vain. Neptune had already lost so much, and he was moving on, though it was wearing him down. If he could to it, so could she. She turned the corner, walking into an open plaza. Her eyes went wide.

"No...it can't be."

"I can't believe Histoire messed this up. Where the hell am I anyway?"

The black haired CPU candidate was lost, as much as she hated to admit it. It was rather embarrassing for her to say it, even for herself. She had landed just outside of a city, which she didn't recognize. She was hoping this dimension at least had similar landmarks to her own home. Not being able to feel a Sharicite was also a perplexing matter all on its own. She had walked up to a tall hill, and used her gun scope to look around, finally finding the city she was currently in. And while it did resemble Lastation to a certain degree, she couldn't exactly be sure.

Lastation, at the time of the attack was riding the boost in the economy from the latest system release. She and her brother Noire had released a next generation console, the Ns3, along with a newer version of her own handheld the LSP Slim. Both were a commercial success and with even with the limited games the Ns3 had, they had sold nearly a million units during the first month, which was a lot, especially for the central city. Everything was going well until the attacks started happening.

She couldn't believe it at first, seeing how Planeptune was attacked. Just then, Lastation had been attacked and everything had gone to shit from that point on. She had barely seen her brother, as he was busy leading their army, and she was busy intercepting air traffic signals and jamming them out. They had started losing people, and she had made the mistake to go out into the field. Shooting a Napalm, it wasn't her best moment, and the burns she suffered as a result were the memento of that, a memento that would haunt her for as long as she lived.

Once seen as the top cutest CPU Candidate in Gamaket was no a horrendous excuse of a woman. It hurt, seeing the pained looks her soldiers gave her, but she took it in stride, with poise and honor she seemed to have developed over night. Her rifle had become an extension of her being, and she almost never dismissed it, keeping it on her shoulder just in case.

Several passersby glanced at her, eyes widened in shock, several muttering about the scars on her face and arm, but she didn't care. She just kept walking, nose held high. She heard someone land behind her, as well as the familiar sound of a CPU powering down. She stopped, standing stock still, her hand on the strap of her rifle.

"Uni, there you are. I was just at the basilicom looking for you and you weren't there. Listen, something is happening and there isn't much time, a CPU from another dimension is coming here to steal our sharicite. We have to move." the voice said, it was clearly female, that much was certain. But who was this female, and how did she know her name? She slid the rifle off her shoulder, pulling the bolt back.

"Uni, are you listening to me? We have to move...and what's with the bandage on your shoulder? And...are those burn marks?" the voice said, showing some concern. Uni turned around, taking aim at the person who was talking. It was a young woman, about three or four years older than her, with soft ruby eyes and long raven hair, tied into twin tails. She was wearing a princess style dress, which left her shoulders bear, though she did have detached sleeves on her arms. She was also wearing long black stockings with matching blue laced boots. Her eyes widened and her dainty hand flew to her mouth, covering it slightly.

"Uni...oh dear heavens..what happened to your face?" she asked.

"What's it to you lady? Who the hell are you and how do you know my name?" she asked firmly, looking down the holographic scope of her gun. She had the cross hairs directly on the woman's forehead.

"What...what do you mean who the hell are you? Its me, your older sister."

"Really? I don't have an older sister. You must have me confused for another person...but it still doesn't explain why you know my name and act like you know me."

"You..must have hit your head. Whoever attacked you and did this to you, they will pay for this..just please tell me who they are?"

"You want to know who did this to me? I'll tell you, it was a corrupt nation, lead by a corrupt society of CPU hating people. The same ones that killed my friends, the same ones that ended the lives of the innocent ones, who didn't have the right to lose their lives for the sake of a sick persons gain. Who didn't deserve to spill their blood for a nation that wanted nothing more than to make us suffer. And for who? For what? All for us to get the message, that what they say went, and that's just how it was going to go. That's who did this to me, that's the reality of my situation." she said firmly.

"Uni I...don't understand..."

"Big sis, there you are. I got your message earlier and went home but you weren't there, so I came out here to.."

Uni looked to her right, eyes widening a bit when she saw a mirror image of herself, standing a few feet away from her. The other Uni's jaw dropped. The black haired candidate looked back at the raven haired girl who had claimed to be her sister and then back at her doppelganger, eyes narrowed. She didn't know who to aim for, or why she was aiming in the first place. Finally, the older woman summoned her sword, a fancy looking rapier.

"I get it now, you are his sister. The other Noire...the one that is coming here to steal our Sharicite." she said firmly.

"Whoa there lady, I don't know about you, but my big brother doesn't steal jack shit from anyone. I don't know who gave you that load of bull, but I will not let it slide." (V)Uni said, taking aim at Noire.

"Don't you dare point that gun at my sister you copy cat." (H)Uni cried, aiming her rifle at her look alike..this is getting confusing ugh...anyway, the three continued their Mexican stand off, or would it be Lastation stand off? I don't know just go with it.

"Listen, I got this information from Neptune himself, and he said he and your brother had come here originally to steal the Sharicites belonging to Planeptune and Lastation. It was all to fire the God Cannon and end the war between your nations and Eden. I don't know what he told you, but I am not letting him steal my sharicite." Noire said firmly, the grip on her sword firm and true.

"It can't be...Noire wouldn't steal. He wouldn't do that." she said firmly.

"Face the facts Uni. I wouldn't lie to you, after all, I am Noire too. He's doing this because he has no choice, I can feel it. Trust me, if it was to save you, I would do it too. But the fact of the matter is that he has to be stopped. He can't steal Lastation's sharicite. That would leave me and my sister without shares, and open to attack from any of the other nations, though I trust they wouldn't abuse that window. Would you like that to happen? To have your shares stolen and basically left powerless, and leave your people unprotected?" she asked.

"I don't care what happens to you or your nation. Its not my issue...whatever happens in this dimension cannot be worse than what I am living in my own. I dare you to go there, and face the might of Eden at a quarter power, and then come back and tell me what its like to be me. And you, I want you to slice open a Napalm, and tell me how much that shit burns when it hits your body." she said, directing her view to the other Uni. She sighed angrily, slinging her rifle to her shoulder, she turned around, looking away from of the CPUs.

"Neither of you know what its like to be me, and you wouldn't be able to face the world nor your nation if you knew the might of Eden. So when you go to sleep tonight, think about how hard others have it. Oh, and don't worry about your sharicite, I'll make sure my brother has an open path when he comes here and takes it." she said, dropping a smoke grenade on the ground. It burst, covering the area in a white haze, that made the two CPUs start coughing rather loudly. Noire swung her rapier, using a wind infused attack to blow the smoke away, only to see that the scarred CPU Candidate was no longer there.

"Sis...what just happened?" (H)Uni asked, looking at her older sister. Noire sighed, shaking her head, a sad look on her face.

"We just met a very hurt young woman. She's faced things neither of us wish to experience in our lives...even though I should be mad, I'm not..because she's my little sister, just like you are. And I've decided to help her...even if it means little, I'll put some faith in her."

"Faith? How would that help her?"

"Everyone needs a little faith..besides it just occurred to me that since their from another dimension, those who aren't directly holding a Sharicite can't transform. So if I have faith in her, she'll have enough share energy to fight. I just hope she doesn't make a reckless mistake."

"Pfft, are you kidding? If she's just like me, she's probably feeling really ashamed for having spoken to someone like that. It doesn't matter what dimension, I am me, nobody else." (H)Uni said, a smile on her face.

 _(Meanwhile in Planeptune)_

Neptune was honestly amazed to be back in his home turf. He had to admit, the other Neptune had done a great job with Planeptune. It looked almost identical to his own back home...well..when it was in its prime. Right now, his Planeptune was barely recognizable, with nearly everything but PlanepTower being destroyed. Neppy waved at a few of the citizens, each greeting their goddess. Others looked at him, wondering who he was and why he was with their Lady Neptune, or if he was her boyfriend or what not. Some of the kids greet him jovially, while some of the teens just gave him a quiet nod, a few girls sparing more than just a passing glance.

The streets were as lively as he remembered them to be, with vendors pedaling their wares, stray cats running in and out of dark alleys and the typical bum asking for spare change. He actually took several credits from his wallet and handed them to the man, who almost started crying and blessing him and what not. He figured a little extra faith couldn't help.

"That was nice of you Nepsy."

"Yeah well, I gotta make sure your people have faith in you. After all, I want the best for Planeptune." he said with a shrug. He glanced into the window of a passing store, seeing a beautiful green princess dress on display. He sighed, looking at the ground.

"'Sides, I had a few bills I wasn't gonna use anyway." he said. Neppy caught his gaze, frowning a bit. She looked around, catching the sight of a familiar looking young girl. She took his hand, pulling him across the street, not caring if there were cars on the move or not.

"Come on bestest buddy. We're gonna score some pudding." she said.

"Wah...jeez at least wait for the cars to stop Neptune. I don't wanna be known as the sole male CPU who was killed in a car accident." he said in a joking manner. They both came to a stop in front of a young woman, who was holding a plastic bag in her hands. She had long pinkish blonde hair, that fell past her shoulders. She was wearing a wool sweater with detached sleeves, along with a matching red plaid skirt. She wore pink socks, and cream colored fluffy boots, with a slight heel on them. She had a diadem on her head, with a pink and white C on it. The satchel around her waist bore the same C. Her bright pink eyes widened and a soft smile appeared on her features.

"Hiya Nep-Nep, I wasn't expecting to see you here. I thought you were out with Noire killing a large Mister Monster?"

"Oh, I was but we took care of it already, thanks to this handsome devil of a main character." she said, gesturing to her male counterpart.

"I didn't see you there. Its nice to meet you, my name is.."

"Compa, I know who you are..we grew up together after all." he said.

"We did? I don't remember that at all..maybe Iffy remembers you." the girl said.

"I think what he meant was that he knows you because there's a you in his dimension. By the way, this is Neptune, my male counter part and CPU of the Valkyrie Dimensions Planeptune." Neppy said, making the girl drop her bag. She quickly snatched it, digging her hand inside.

"Wait...your name is Neptune too?" Compa asked.  
"Yes, but to make it easier, when both of us are together, we refer to each other by nickname. I call her Neppy and she calls me Nepsy, its easier than calling us both Neptune." he said, rubbing his neck.

"I guess that's true. Then I'll call you Nepsy as well. Its nice to meet you Nepsy." she said happily.

"Nice to meet you too Compa..say, you don't happen to fight with a giant syringe or something right? The Compa I know thinks its funny to swing around a giant scalpel." he said.

"As a matter of fact, I do use my syringe as a weapon. But its only because I'm a nurse. Doctors are the only ones allowed to use scalpels." she said.

"Uh...right..Neppy, what the hell are you doing in that bag?" He suddenly said, glancing over at his female counterpart, who had her face in the bag Compa had been carrying.

"Its really cool in here, plus my face is surrounded by pudding." she replied.

"Nep-Nep, you know I hate it when you do that." Compa replied, a firm tone in her voice. Nepsy cringed, he didn't want to see Compa ever get pissed off. He had made that mistake only once, and it seemed this Neptune hadn't done it yet.

"Aw relax Compa. I'm only enjoying the coolness of this yummy pudding. Here Nepsy, have one, I can tell you need it." she said, handing one over to her male counterpart. He graciously took it, a smile on his face.

"Are these handmade Compa? Please tell me they are." he said.

"Sorry, I bought these a few minutes ago. I was heading back to PlanepTower to meet up with Iffy."

"Aw, that's a shame. My Compa makes the best egg custard pudding around. Their my favorite." he said, taking the small plastic spoon Neptune handed him.

"Compa here makes them too, with help from Nep Jr. When they team up, you can expect the food to be five star, or Nep Star as I like to call it." she said.

"You would call it that. Take the main character thing a little to much to the head huh?" he asked, tearing open his pudding cup.

"Nah not really. If anything, I'm not in enough games and the anime is only twelve episodes long. I'm trying to get the creators to make a second season but their not budging. Their all a bunch of hard asses." she said.

"Owie, my brain hurts a bit." Compa said, not used to the fourth wall breaking. Hell, I think she pierced deep into the fifth wall.

"We should keep going then. We were supposed to talk to Histoire about a little problem happening back in my world." Nepsy said. Compa was about to say something when her phone started to ring. She reached into her boot, pulling out a pink flip phone with a C on it. She glanced at the caller ID before flicking it open.

"Hi Iffy, is something the matter?...huh...really? Like right now? Okay, I'll let her know." she said, ending the call just as quickly as she took it. She had a grim look on her face.

"Nep-Nep, there's been a gryphon sighting near the Bamboo Thicket Woods, and it seems one of your Generals was seen near that area. Its a high level monster that the guild has been trying to take care of for a while. Iffy was just sent there."

"Alright then, I guess we're going to the Bamboo Thicket Woods. Sorry Nepsy, but visiting Histy will have to wait, especially if one of my Generals is in danger." she said, rather seriously.

"Don't worry about it. I'll come with you, who was seen heading there again? The only general I remember from my own nation was Ryuka, oh and Blossom." he said with a smile. They were the only Generals he had left in his army. The others had been killed off by Eden. Compa spoke up, uttering a name he never thought he'd hear.

"It was Tsunemi. She was checking the area after her city was invaded by Eggplanters." she said. Nepsy remained silent, eyes wide with shock, his pudding cup slipped from his hand. Neppy realized this, and looked back to Compa.

"Head to PlanepTower and tell Histy that we'll be back after we're done helping her. Nepsy, lets transform and head out. I understand Tsunemi was an important person to you back home, but we can't let her get hurt." she said.

"R-right. Lets go." he said, allowing himself to transform. Neppy followed suit, both of them turning into Purple Heart.

"Listen, the Bamboo Thicket Woods aren't that far from Planeptune's central city, but there are a lot of strong monsters there. Can you fight with a clear head?" Neppy asked, glancing back at Nepsy who gave her a firm nod.

"I can fight, don't worry about me." he said firmly.

"Good. We won't let her get hurt, that I can assure." she said.

Nepgear shot forward, firing laser after laser at the Griffon, it had called reinforcements, making the situation a bit more difficult. Between her and Tsunemi, they had been able to put down two of them, but more had shown up. She swung her gunblade as hard as she could, striking one in the face, driving it back a few feet. It cawed loudly before spreading its wings and taking into the air.

"Nepgear, there's too many of them. What do we do?" Tsunemi cried, blasting another one away with her speakers.

"We gotta keep fighting. They'll chase us if we leave." she said, blocking a claw strike. She grit her teeth and pushed it back.

"I don't know if I can keep going." the blonde haired Diva said, chugging down a Nep Bull. Nepgear looked down, eyes glistening a bit.

"Tsunemi, I'll clear an area for you so you can run. I'll be fine on my own." she said.

"No you won't. I'm not leaving you here Lady Nepgear."

"I don't care. I'll give you the opening and you take it, and if your not gone than I will force you to leave, is that understood?" Nepgear shouted, earning a fearful look from the blonde.

"Y-yes."

"Good. Now, its time for my ultimate attack, Celestial Severance." she shouted, flying forward as fast as her processors allowed her too. She pulled her gunblade back, unlocking its limiter. With a firm shout, she sliced a nearby griffon in half.

"I'll give it all I got." she cried, dashing to the next one, pulling her sword back, she spun around, sending a pink beam through its chest. She jumped into the air and delivered a final downward slash, channeling the last of the energy into the ground. It burst through the soft soil, hitting the remaining griffons, but it wasn't strong enough to defeat them all. She clutched her chest, taking a few deep breaths. One of the nearby griffon tackled her, making her lose her weapon. She cried in pain, trying to reach her weapon.

"I can't...lose..not...now."

She heard a cry and looked up, seeing Tsunemi go down. The sword she had in her hand had slipped out, landing several feet away from her. She was holding the griffon back with her hands, the creature trying to peck her eyes out. Nepgear stood up, only to get tackled back down, blood seeping from her shoulder.

"Please...don't..let it..end." she muttered.

Gunshots filled her ears, and the griffon about to attack her burst into pixels. She looked up, seeing the smoking barrel of a gun. She caught the long brown locks of a familiar looking young woman. She was wearing a large blue coat, two sizes two big for her. She wore a black shirt, with short black jeans and a leather belt with an IF on it. She was wearing blue combat boots. She reloaded her gun and opened fire on the other one, taking it out. She walked up to Nepgear, holding her hand out.

"Come on Gear, no time to be sleeping."

"IF?" she muttered, unable to put words together. The brown haired guild agent handed her a Nep Bull.

"Come on, we need to help Tsunemi. Don't worry, your sister is coming to back us up." she said, moving over to where Tsunemi was standing up. She drank the Nep Bull, feeling re-energized. She grabbed her gunblade, resting it on her shoulder.

"IF, what do you mean my sister is coming to back us up? I don't have a sister."

"What? Did you hit your head Gear? You know Neptune wouldn't like that." she said.

"I'm being serious. Neptune isn't my older sister, he's my older brother."

"Okay, now you aren't making sense. But it doesn't matter, we have to fight, at least until they arrive." she said firmly.

"Iffy is right Lady Nepgear. We have to fight, fight to get away." Tsunemi said surely, clutching her sword tightly.

"Fine...we'll fight." she said firmly.

The three got into a stance, each facing one of the griffon. They all cawed loudly and raced toward them, claws bared. Nepgear took a deep breath, angling her sword. She narrowed her eyes, firmly looking at her enemy. She disengaged her limiter, ready to go all out. The Griffon however stopped, mere feet from their targets. They senses a stronger opponent near them, and instead flew off in that direction.

"Where are they going?" Tsunemi asked, watching as the large monsters flew off.

"Their heading over there...but why would they..."

"Neptune. Their going after Neptune." Nepgear cried out..she tightened her grip on her gunblade and shot off into the air, going after the creatures.

"Gear...crap..Tsunemi come on. We can't waste time." IF said, holstering her gun. The blonde diva nodded, following the guild agent to her motorcycle.

"I wasn't expecting for this simple fetch quest to turn into something like this. Maybe I should have asked Ryuka to come with me." She muttered.

"Even though it was foolish of you to come here alone, that's not the issue. The issue is that Nepgear just took off still injured. Neptune doesn't even know what's heading her way. Hopefully we can intercept."

She nodded, wrapping her arms around her waist. IF revved her bike, before taking off at full speed, hoping to catch up to the CPU Candidate and her sister.

 **A/N:**

 **Me: Well that was an interesting chapter. We got to meet the Hyper Dimension version of a friend thought dead. Tsunemi is alive here, and dead in the Valkyrie dimension, something that is sure to mess with Neptune's mind in the future, even if he doesn't show it at first.**

 **Neptune: That's right Celestial. Everything is starting to fall into place while the nations of the Valkyrie Dimension fall apart. Next time we get to see how both Neptune's take on those pesky Griffons.**

 **Vert: Next time, Chapter Six: Situations...hopefully we'll get a glimpse at my voluptuous figure in greater detail.**

 **Noire: Heh, Its good to know you are still full of yourself Vert.**

 **Vert: Hello Noire, it's great to see you again...are you ready to game?**

 **Noire: Of course I am. I brought my personal controller and everything. Uni also prepared some snacks for us.**

 **Me: Aw, that's nice. Ahri, send her a gift basket would you?**

 **Ahri: I got it sir.**

 **Neptune: Can we get on with it already?**

 **Vert: Alright alright, hold your horses. Lets establish the rules first...the first pair to make it to ten wins, wins the match...in the event of a tie, another match shall be held until one side is the winner. The winning side gets to chose whatever they want from the losing side and everything must be fulfilled. We shall all shake on it as a sacred vow, those who go against the vow shall be severely punished, understood?**

 **Neptune: Yowzers, that's rather serious don't cha think?**

 **Noire: Its necessary, it gives us an incentive to win. Alright Vert, I accept these terms and conditions. *Shakes hands with both Vert and Me***

 **Vert: Then its settled. We will now begin...wish us luck everyone.**

 **Me: The results will be on the next episode of Nepstation, stay tuned and remember to Read and Review, this is Celestial Sky Dragon signing out.**

 **3...2...1...FIGHT**


	6. Chapter 6

Hyperdimension Neptunia

Saviors of Gamarket

Chapter 6

Situations

Neppy and Nepsy were flying as fast as their processors could allow them. Nepsy was worried, he wasn't expecting to run into another version of his close friend in this dimension. It never sat right with him, seeing her die like that. That's why he had reacted the way he did, he couldn't let her die, not again. He shot forward, using a purple launch pad to quicken his speed.

"Nepsy, if you keep using your energy like that, you won't be able to fight."

"I can still fight Neptune. Just because I'm speeding myself up doesn't mean I won't be able to. I'll give it my all, no matter the situation." he said firmly. Neppy shot in front of him, holding her arms out to stop him.

"Listen to me for a second Neptune...wow its weird saying that..anyway, I don't understand nor do I know what happened in your world. I don't know what happened to your Tsunemi, but what I do know is that she's one of the finest Generals in my army, and she's not going down easily. So slow down, take a deep breath and calm yourself down."

"You don't understand Neptune. You don't get it."

"Then let me understand. Tell me what she meant to you." she said firmly, glancing into her male counterpart's eyes. He looked away, wiping some tears from his eyes.

"Before me and Vert got together, me and Tsunemi were in a relationship. It was a bit rocky, but we made it work. One day, Tsunemi told me that she wanted to work on her music career instead of being a general, so I told her it was fine if she left. She said she wanted a bit of time to herself, so that she could work. I didn't understand it, but then I realized she wanted a break from our relationship, so I let her have it. I waited three years for her to return to me, but she didn't..I ascended into being Planeptune's CPU, which was just to get her attention, but she didn't even notice me. I fell into depression, and that's when Vert came into my life. She wasn't a CPU then, but she told me that the reason she became a CPU was so that she could stay with me forever. And now, because of this war, I lost both of them." he said.

"You may have lost them, but they still live on inside you. They both had faith in you at some point in their lives. Tsunemi had faith that you would wait for her, even though she never came back to you. And Vert had faith that you would end the war, even if it took her own life as a sacrifice. I know Vert, she wouldn't like seeing anyone of us die, she most likely saw that bastard trying to kill you and got in the way of the attack, just so that you could make it. Take their faith, and turn it into power." she said firmly. Nepsy nodded, feeling an unimaginable strength within himself. He smiled hugging Neppy tightly, which surprised the purple haired goddess.

"Thanks Neptune. I really needed that."

"Sure thing." she said with a slight blush. Nepsy smiled a bit, his eyes suddenly went wide and he grabbed Neppy by the shoulders, much to her dismay. He pushed her back as hard as he could.

"What the hell?" she cried out. Just then, a Griffon appeared, swiping at Nepsy. He summoned his sword, parrying the attack. He easily pushed it back, dashing forward with an attack. He gave a firm shout, swiping at the creatures neck, sending it hurdling to the ground. A second one appeared, slashing his back.

"Neptune." Neppy cried out.  
"I'm fine, handle the third one." he shouted, righting himself mid air. He shot forward, sword glowing a bright purple.

"Critical Edge." he shouted, slashing the griffon across its underside. It cawed in pain, angling its wings a bit. It shot down, beak glowing a bright white in color. It struck Nepsy in the chest, sending him into the ground. Dirt kicked up around him, and he groaned in pain, reaching for his sword.

Neppy meanwhile was holding her own against the second griffon, each trading blows. She was able to block most of the hits, taking a few slashes to the side when she wasn't able to block in time. She glanced at her counterpart, who was struggling to stand up from the powerful attack. She pulled her sword back and slashed the creature across the neck, slicing its head clean off. She flew down kicking the other griffon away.

"Neptune, are you alright?" she asked.

"I'm fine. Even though I have sufficient share energy, its like my attacks aren't doing enough damage. I don't know why either." he said.

"Perhaps its due to you being in another dimension. I don't know exactly how it works, but that's probably it. However, that is the least of our problems now." she said, looking their enemy down.

"What do you mean by that?" Nepsy asked, glancing at her. Just then, a red bolt of lightning struck the griffon, making it caw loudly. The muscles of its front talons grew to twice their size. Its white feathers turned a dark black color, its eyes became beady red, and its beak turned mechanical in appearance. It also seemed to grow in size, doubling its height a bit.

"Of all things to happen." he said, looking at the tear in the sky. It seemed the power from his dimension was seeping through again.

"So, it was able to attract the power of the Valkyrie..no matter, it shall fall just like that dragon did." Neppy said firmly, holding her sword tightly in her hand.

"Alright then. We'll both attack with everything we got, I'll buff you up. Give it your best shot." Nepsy said, holding his hand out. A bright orange energy swirled around Neppy, making her stats stronger than before. She held her hand out, doing the same for him.

"Like wise. Now, I'll show you my Cross Combination." she cried, racing forward.

"Then I'll attack with 32 Bit Mega Blade." Nepsy muttered, holding his hand up. A large white glowing circle appeared above the Valkyrie Griffon, its center glowing purple with the Planeptune crest. Neppy finished her combo and jumped back, allowing him to launch the powerful 32 bit sword at it. It howled in pain, pawing the ground. It broke into a sprint, aiming for Neppy. It barreled its glowing white beak into her chest, sending her flying back.

"Ow, what was that supposed to be?" she cried out in pain, though it came out as a taunt.

"I'll show you my Victory Slash." Nepsy called out, running at the griffon. He rapidly slashed its side, leaving two thick tendrils of purple light. He snapped his fingers, willing the energy to explode, the area around the creature still glowed with power, but it still looked unharmed. He turned around in time to avoid its beak attack, but it was still close enough for a wing bash. He was sent flying back into a rock, sword flying from his grasp. He grit his teeth, spitting at the ground.

"Bastard. You think that hurt me?" he asked, standing up.

"Neptune, watch out." Neppy cried out. The griffon spread its wings, flying at a fast pace toward Nepsy. With practiced skill, he quickly did a back flip, slamming his foot into its face, sending it flying back. He righted himself mid air, snapping his arm back. A green circle appeared behind him, and pixels swirled around his hand, turning into a large green spear of energy.

"Sylhet Spear." he shouted, throwing the spear forward. It struck the griffon in the center of its chest, sending it flying back several feet. Nepsy looked at his hand, eyes wide.

"What...was that?" he muttered.

"No time to think, here it comes." Neppy said, tossing him his sword back. He easily caught it, in time to parry an attack. He pushed it back, allowing Neppy to throw a couple slashes at it. He finished the combo off with a Hot Slash, leaving a pixelated gash on its side. The gryphon roared loudly and took off, circling around them.

"What's it doing?" Neppy asked.

"I don't know. That's the thing about Valkyries, while some retain the same abilities they had before the boost in power, some gain crazy abilities. No two Valkyrie species will share the same ability, so if we somehow run into another Valkyrie Griffon, it won't have the same moves this one does." he said.

"Well, this one looks like its planning something big." she said.

"Quick, shield disks now." he said, holding his hands out. She nodded, and did the same, forming a large purple disk in front of her. The griffon opened its beak, launching a large orange beam at them. The sheer intensity of the beam was enough to tear the ground apart around them. Neppy and Nepsy grit their teeth, trying to keep their shields up. Nepsy saw Neppy's shield start to crack, nodding to himself, he did the only thing that flew through his mind. He quickly moved in front of her, taking the last of the attack.

"Neptune." she cried loudly. He groaned, dropping to his knees, he returned to his normal form, having lost too much energy to keep his HDD on.

"Sorry Nep, I had to make sure at least you made it. I hate to admit it, but I'm weaker than you right now. Kind of embarrassing really." he said, falling to his side.

"Neptune...shit." she cried, she took his katana, crossing it with her own, just in time to block another attack.

"I don't know if I can hold on like this." she muttered.

"We'll be fine...in fact, I think I can feel reinforcements coming for us right now." Nepsy said, a bright smile on his face. She looked at him oddly, before a large pink beam filled her line of sight. She heard a firm shout, followed by several pink slashes. The griffon backed away, just as the new arrival landed before them, gunblade tightly gripped in her hand.

"You won't hurt my brother."

"Nepgear?" Neppy cried. The girl looked back, slightly confused. She looked at the ground, eyes widening.

"Big brother."

"I'm fine Nep Jr. just focus on distracting that thing, while I get my bearings. Neptune, help her out." he said. She nodded, stabbing his sword before him.

"Fine, but don't lay around to much." she said.

"Wouldn't count on it." he said with a wink.

"Alright then, its time to fight." she said, shooting forward. She threw an upper slash at the creatures jaw, sending some blood outward. She quickly spun around, slashing its neck. The griffon roared loudly and threw a slash at her, only to be blocked by Nepgear. With a firm cry, she pushed it back.

"Mirage Dance." she called out. She dashed forward, slashing the griffon across the chest, she moved to its side, throwing another quick slash. She jumped over it, throwing a third slash, finally ending the combo with a glowing laser slash.

"Nice one Nepgear."

"Uh...thanks ma'am. I don't think we've met before." the pink haired girl said.  
"Don't worry about it, I'm just your friendly neighborhood Neptune. Do you think you can get your brother up?" she asked.  
"Of course. Here's a heal." she chanted, throwing a green glowing orb at Nepsy, who was struggling to stand. The magic washed over him, sealing a few of his cuts.

"Woo, thanks Nepgear..I don't feel like a million credits, but at least its better than nothing." he said.

"Oh...I'm sorry. I mustn't have worked on my healing long enough." she said.

"No no, I'm glad your able to help. Though you and I need to have a chat after this is taken care of." he said rather firmly.

"R-right. Oh, I hear a motorcycle, IF and Tsunemi are here." she said.

"Tsunemi?" he called out. Just then IF drove in, sliding to a halt. Tsunemi sprung off the back of the motorcycle, doing a flip mid air. She stabbed her glowing Beam sword through the griffon's neck, she pulled it out as hard as she could, jumping back. She gave a firm shout, sending soundwaves straight at the hurt creature, sending it sprawling into the ground.

"Phew, glad we made it in time. Its a good thing I had this extra beam sword on me too." she said happily.

"No time, we have to band together to take this thing down. Good to see you're okay Neptune, and you too Nepgear." IF said, flicking her arms down. Bright blue Katars came out of her sleeves, and she quickly raced forward, throwing a volley of quick slashes at the fallen creature.

"So, there's also an IF in this world. She's not as rough as the one I know though." Nepsy muttered.

"Yo, other me..think you have enough energy now? We kinda need ya."

"Sure thing Neppy. Time to transform." he chanted, holding his hands out. The sharicite on his wrist glowed brightly, shifting him into his HDD form. He grabbed his sword tightly, floating next to his female counterpart. He tried to avoid the gawking looks he got from both Tsunemi and IF, who had finished her combo in time to see his transformation.

"How do we do this?" he asked.

"I think we need to do a good old fashioned Nep attack."

"Hmm..so, like a double Neptune Break?" he asked.

"Exactly. Unless you can pull a Spiral Break out of your system, seeing as you were able to use Sylhet Spear."

"I think that was a one time thing. Anyway, lets go, Nepgear pull back." he said.

"Roger that."

Both Neptune's stood back to back, holding their swords upward. A ring of purple light burst from below them, enveloping them in a lavender glow.

"Now, its time for you to taste our Neptune Break." they called out in unison. They sprung forward, becoming nothing more than blurs as they zoomed around the field. Neppy brought her sword down on the creature's back, leaving a long gash across it, she turned around, throwing her sword at Nepsy, who caught it with ease.

"Finish it off."

"Got it, this is what you get for facing the might of Planeptune's CPU." he said with a shout. He shot down, cross slashing the griffon, slicing his head into four equal pieces. He slid across the ground, using the bursting creature as a back drop. He smirked, turning around, one eye closed. He flipped his blade in the air, catching it back hand.

"And that's how the monster crumbles." he said.

"You just ruined it." Nepgear said, crossing her arms. He shrugged.

"Eh, a work in progress." he said.

"Man, that thing was a pain in the ass..but with team work and plot convenience, we were able to take it down." Neppy said. Her chest glowed a bit, and she returned to normal, wiping some sweat off her brow. Her counterpart did the same, allowing their weapons to disappear.

"At least the creatures are dealt with and the citizens are safe. We can't be more satisfied than that." he said. Nepgear returned to normal, letting out a soft cry. She launched herself at her brother, wrapping her arms around him.

"Big Brother, I missed you so much." she cried, burying her face in his chest. He chuckled awkwardly, scratching his cheek.

"Gosh, I missed you too little sis, but I wasn't gone that long."

"You didn't tell me where you were going, and Uzume and I were attacked and...oh goodness...I...you don't know yet do you?" she asked.  
"Know yet? About what exactly?" he asked in a worried tone.

"PlanepTower...when me and Uzume were still there in Planeptune, Eden launched a surprise attack. The missiles didn't get us, but it brought down PlanepTower. I heard from Histoire before we came here that they were set to attack every last important building across the nations, and I'm guessing PlanepTower was the first one. They attacked Lastation's Basilicom just as we entered the teleporter." she said.

"So...you mean to tell me...our home is..."

"Gone. I'm sorry, I wasn't strong enough to protect it." she said, breaking into tears. He sighed, running his fingers through her mattered hair, something he usually did to calm her down.

"Its alright sweetie. You did everything you possibly could, if retreating was the best thing you could have done, than I'm glad you did. And while it sucks knowing we don't have a home anymore, Planeptune still stands, and as long as it does, I will continue to try and get Eden out of it. I won't let my nation fall to the likes of them." he said firmly.

"Uh...while this is a very touchy moment, I'm really confused. Gear, why are you hugging this stranger? And why are you wearing a Kimono of all things?" IF asked.  
"I'd like to know that myself." Tsunemi asked. Nepsy looked away, not bearing to glance at the blonde haired woman.

"I can give you the rough story, we have the time right now. If you want the full story, I'd like for us to be gathered." Neppy said.

"Gathered, you mean...getting all of the CPUs together right?" He asked, looking at his counterpart.

"I do...listen, Noire is already informed, but Blanc and Vert are still in the dark about this. We have to meet with them and explain everything, not only that, but your Noire is still out there, most likely planning to attack Lastation, Lowee and Leanbox. He doesn't know that you aren't following his plan at the moment. Don't you think its best to address them of this?" she asked.

"It is but...like I said before, I'm not ready to see Vert yet. But...if you must...we gotta do what we gotta do, so I'll suck it up and face it." he said firmly.

"Good, Tsunemi, would you mind gathering the other Generals, I'm sure Ryuka and Blossom would like to know more about this..oh, and make sure Little Rain is there too. I know she's a little stressed at the moment but, all of my generals need to be informed about these Valkyries." she said.

"Of course Lady Neptune. I'll get on that right away." Tsunemi said, bowing to her goddess. She gave a wave to IF before departing, most likely back to her city.

"How are you feeling big brother?" Nepgear asked.

"Huh? What do you mean?" He asked.

"Don't play dumb...I know how much Tsunemi meant to you back home...is it weird seeing her here, after...what happened?" she asked, looking into his eyes.

"It is...knowing she's gone in one place and still around in another. Its odd hearing about Little Rain though, isn't she part of Lowee's army?" he asked.

"Perhaps in your world, but Little Rain is a Planeptune native here." Neptune said.

"I'm still confused here. So, this Gear is not our Gear, I get that...but who is that?" IF asked, looking at Nepsy. Neppy giggled, wrapping an arm around his shoulder.

"This fella right here is me...well..me from another dimension. I happen to be a dude there." she said.

"Huh...didn't see that coming...in any case, my name is.."

"IF, the Wind Walker of Gamarket, S-class mage of the Guild and Rank 2 in Planeptune's army. Or should I call you General?" he asked, a smirk on his lips. The look on her face was priceless.

"How...how the hell do you know all of that?" she asked.

"Well, mostly because there's a you back home, but she's a bit older than you are. And she's missing an eye, real batty that one is...but she's still good at what she does..its good to know I'll have a good informant while I'm on this side of the spectrum." he said.

"Jeez big brother, at least explain yourself a bit better. Sorry about that IF, Neptune and I grew up together with our IF. She's around four years older than us, so she was already taking missions from the guild way before we became CPUs. She, aside from Nick, was the top agent in the guild...well..the last true agent of the guild. I don't know if she's still alive, though Histoire had spoken to her about the attacks on the nations."

"You know about Nick? How is he? Did he say anything important?" Nepsy asked urgently, getting a crossed look from Nepgear.

"Uh...he's fine. We spoke to him not long after we made it to Lastation. His infiltration mission was a success, he was able to get Scarlet Heart out of Eden. Last I heard, he was heading toward Lastation with her."

"Did he reveal her identity?" he asked.  
"Yes, he said it was our friend Lee-Fi. She was given a CPU Memory by force and turned into Scarlet Heart. She was basically used as a Scapegoat, so that Eden's leading officials had a CPU to blame..it would give them more Anti-Shares. That is at least what I gathered from the situation, its kind of hard to tell really." She said.

"It makes sense. We should head back to Planeptune...I still haven't talked to this world's Histy yet." he said.

"Oh wait...before I forget, Uzume and Uni came with me to this dimension, but due to the attack on the terminal, we all got separated. I'm assuming they landed in Lastation and Leanbox respectively. I haven't been able to connect to Uni's LSP." she said, pulling out her worn looking N-Gear.

"Wow, look at that dinosaur." Neppy said, taking the N-Gear from Nepgear's hands.

"Wha..hey, be careful with that Neptune." she cried out.

"Whoa, I remember when we used to use these. Their so ancient...all of these applications are so obsolete." she said.

"Wait...what is it that you guys have now?" Neppy asked.

"Oh, we have something called the N-Droid Mk III. Nep Jr spent a whole year working on it, piecing together parts from her N-Gear with new technology, its her pride and joy." she said firmly. She pulled out a black device from her pocket. It looked similar to the N-Gear, except it was a bit wider and thinner. The screen took most of the face, while the buttons were holographic rather than actual plastic. The face plate was also a soft pink in color. It had four blue dots on all the corners, as well as the L and R buttons at the top, with two triggers under them. On the back was the all to familiar N logo, with the name N-Droid Mk III written on it in cursive.

"Wow, that thing looks amazing, may I see it Neptune?" Nepgear asked, a hopeful look on her face.

"Sure thing Nep Jr, I wouldn't say no to you." she said, giving the girl the device. She looked it over, quite amazed at its design.

"Its so compact, and fully touch screen too...and with a Cartridge device for retro games, and a stylus for easier swiping. This is great, I would have never come up with something like this." she said, turning the device on. Her face lit up, seeing the home screen for the first time. All of the applications were smooth and aesthetically pleasing, and the purple N background with the pink lines moving in the back was also a nice touch.

"Nepgear, while I'm glad you are enjoying this world's technology, we sort of have more pressing matters at hand." Nepsy said.

"Oh let her have her fun. I can tell its been a while since she's been this happy." Neppy said. He sighed.

"True but.." a ringing sound filled their ears, and Nepsy quickly looked at his wrist, pulling the sleeve of his jacket back. Beside his Sharicite holder was his Xtranciever, a device he had designed for quicker communication, based an the old Visual Radio that was designed in Planeptune by the previous CPU. He pressed the blue button, taking the call. All he saw was static, which worried him a bit.

"Hello? Who's calling?"

" _Hey...its me."_

"Noire?"

" _Yeah, how's it been Neptune? I know its only been a few hours but, I wanted to see how you were doing. Sadly, I can't seem to connect to any internet signals, so I had to use my LSP's radio function to call you."_

"Oh, that explains the static. Is something wrong?" he asked. He looked up, meeting the curious eyes of Neppy and IF. Nepgear was too busy messing with the N-Droid to even pay attention.

" _It seems my plans for Lastation were for naught. Someone alerted the CPUs about a possible intruder. The only person who knew where I was going was you, so I was calling to see if you let something slip."_

"I didn't...why would I?" he asked firmly.

" _Don't lie to me Neptune. I know you and knowing you, you'd fuck up even the simplest plan...you aren't with this worlds Neptune are you?"_

"I'm not, honest..but listen...I have another idea...what if we can meet with this dimensions CPUs and explain the situation? We can perhaps gather shares from their people and take them back home, that way they don't loose all their shares."

" _That's a no-go. I know for a fact that they won't listen to any plea we make. We're strangers in their land, possible look alikes too. If we waltz right into their basilicoms asking for their help, all they will do is turn us down and send us on our way, calling us cosplayers or what not."_

"But..."

" _No buts Neptune. Jeez, if you are doing this to avoid seeing this worlds Vert, I swear when the time comes, I will leave you here. We are not going to fuck this mission up by getting sentimental. This isn't our world, so we don't have to worry about it. Who cares what happens to the people here?"_ He asked firmly, making Nepsy cringe a bit. He grit his teeth, a firm look on his face.

"I do. It may not be my world, but Planeptune is still Planeptune, and I'll be damned if I see its people in danger. I am not taking its Sharicite, nor am I taking Leanbox's sharicite, my will is my own. I shouldn't have agreed to come here." he said.

" _I figured this would happen. You always fall to your emotions, typical Neptune. You however haven't had your sister be mutilated by those bastards."_

"But I've lost just as much...you think I actually wanted to see Blanc, Rom and Ram get their throats slit on national television? Do you think I wanted to watch the two loves of my life die in front of me? At least your sister is alive and well. You don't know what you have until you've lost it, and I am not losing them again. So you can go ahead and try to steal the sharicites, but I will be there to stop you, even if I have to give up my life to do it."

The line was silent for a few more seconds, before a chuckle filled his ears.

" _Then I await the time we face each other in battle. When you are dead, I'll make sure to join Planeptune under Lastation's banner. Maybe even join Lowee and Leanbox too, seeing as their CPUs are no longer alive."_

With that the call ended. Neptune wiped the tears from his eyes with his sleeves, looking up at Neptune.

"I need to call Noire right now. She needs to know what her counterpart looks like so that her army can keep an eye out. She needs to guard the sharicite, he's going for it first. Nepgear, you'll need to back her up, I need to head to Leanbox right now and find Uzume." he said.

"Are you sure this is what you want? What about the meeting?" Neptune said. He shook his head.

"I need to do this now. Uzume is the only other CPU who knows Noire, and the only one other than me capable of making him back down. If Uni is also here, that means she's willing to back him up, who knows? Maybe she's already made her way into the Basilicoms inner workings. Whatever the case, Lastation is in danger and we can't let its Sharicite get taken." he said.

"Okie dokie. Nep Jr, hand that N-Droid to other me will ya? That will serve as your communication in this world. Its already filled with all the contacts you'll need."

"Aw...alright..here you go big brother." the lilac haired girl said, handing the black device to him. He smiled a bit, looking at his counterpart.

"Thanks Neptune. I'll be heading to Leanbox then, Nep Jr, are you sure Uzume landed there?" he asked.

"I'm certain, if I landed in Planeptune, then I'm sure she landed in Leanbox. Do you have enough shares to fly there?" she asked.

"I'll be fine. I have faith that I'll make it, besides, I'm not alone in this either...I have their power inside me too, thanks to Neppy, I can feel it." he said. He willed himself into his HDD form, and floated into the air.

"Don't worry Neptune, I'll make sure everything in Planeptune is a-okay. We'll get you some shares too, even if we have to crystallize them for ya."

He nodded, a small smile on his face..he turned around, shooting off for the distant nation of Leanbox.

Noire sighed, looking at his Xtranciever. He had a sad look on his face, he didn't want to come off as a bad person toward the only person that could possibly help him in this dimension, but it seemed that he had sided with the Planeptune CPUs. His face hardened as he looked down at the distant capital of Lastation. To him, it seemed as if he had stepped through time, appearing in front of his own nation before the war. It all looked the same, down to the detail of the buildings. It had been easy for him to maneuver through the crowds and quickly find the basilicom, but it was then that he found out that security had been doubled. Even if the layout was practically the same, he wouldn't be able to get to Lastation's Sharicite as easily as he thought he would.

"This is bad...originally I had a plan to infiltrate the basilicom, steal the sharicite and be on my way...but with Black Heart tightening security, it may as well be a shot in the dark. Getting arrested isn't a plan...that means I'll have to head to another nation. Lowee is out of the question...Blanc would probably spot me and I would me toast...Leanbox is a possible candidate. They lack a CPU candidate and Vert's gaming habits make it easy to break in. Then lastly there's Planeptune, where the security is lazier than their own CPU. Breaking into the basilicom will be easier than ever...but that's something they would totally expect...gah...what do I do?" he muttered to himself, looking at the sky.

"It seems you are having trouble deciding on something...what exactly may this be?" a voice said, startling Noire out of his thoughts. He quickly turned around, summoning his sword to his hand.

"Step out of the shadows, unless you want to face the wrath of my blade." he snapped. He heard a laugh, but the person complied and stepped out from the tree line. The voice belonged to an attractive young woman, who was around her early to mid twenties, and had long light green hair, reaching down to around her waist. She had light purple skin, which seemed to glow a bit in the afternoon light. She was wearing a gray jacket, which she left unzipped. She wore a black tube top, which covered her C-cup breasts, though it looked rather tight on her. She was wearing a low cut skirt, with a light green belt, and matching knee high boots, which had a thin heels. Her red eyes glistened in the sunlight. Noire's eyes narrowed a bit, but he his stance didn't waver.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked.

"I'm no one special. My name is Linda, and I think I can shed a bit of light on your current dilemma...we come from the same place after all." she said.

"Same...place...wait...your from Gamarket?" he asked, eyes widened.

"Hmm...you could say that. I am from a Gamarket not being devoured by war...I used to live in their Leanbox, but one day, something happened and I was sucked out of my dimension and into yours, I quickly got used to it and lived life rather normally, until the war started and the land was ravaged by death and destruction. You have a plan to help take down Eden, I'd like to lend a hand if possible." she said.

"You seem to willing...what's your angle?" he asked firmly.

"My angle? You want to know what I get out of it?"

"Indeed...no one offers their services for free, not anymore at least." he replied.

"Well...lets just say we have a mutual understanding of the overall situation. Gamarket is currently without its CPUs. White Heart, White Sisters and Green Heart have been eliminated, along with their generals, Purple Heart and yourself are here in the Hyper Dimension, along with Purple Sister and Black Sister. Orange Heart is also here...Scarlet Heart is still ruling Eden, as far as I know. Only two of Planeptune's Generals Still stand, and only one from Lastation has been accounted for...lets face it, Gamarket is on the losing side of a war, and I don't want my new home to perish." she said, leaning against a tree.

"My...My sister is here?" he asked.  
"Down in Lastation...the fluctuation in the inter dimensional plane has wavered several times in the last few hours. Now, because of those fluctuations, it has become easy for anyone holding share energy to pass through the areas where the inter dimensional plane has been weakened." she said, to prove it..she showed him the device attached to her wrist. It was a small square shaped device, and within it was a small sharicite, smaller than his own.

"A...share crystal...where the hell did you find it?" he asked.

"I stole it from Leanbox. As I said, their generals have all fallen...the entire nation isn't being guarded by anyone. When Eden realized that all of their CPUs have fled here, they will only set forth the last phase of their plan, to over take the continent and its people, that is their aim after all. That's why I wish to help you, Lord Black Heart...It will be much easier to procure the sharicites of this land if we are to work together." she said.

"Work...together...but what about my sister?" he asked, looking back at Lastation. Linda shook her head.

"It's best if we do not make contact with Lady Uni. It's rather beneficial for her to be here and out of the line of danger. We can work more efficiently that way." she said.

"I...suppose so...but...Neptune is here, and knowing him he'll be on my ass every step of the way."

"Its alright...my benefactor has informed me that he is currently heading toward Leanbox, possibly to make contact with this dimension's Green Heart. Currently, this dimension's Planeptune is the most secure, there are three CPU's there as well as Planeptune's Generals. My suggestion would be to strike Lowee, Lady White Heart is said to be unveiling some new technology in a few days, it will give us enough time to prepare and attack."

"Its a good idea as any...but...listen, I don't want to hurt anyone...we're doing this just to take the share crystals, not to hurt the CPUs or the citizens of this dimension, understand?" he asked.

"Of course, by your lead Lord Black Heart." Linda said, he gave her a nod and started heading away from Lastation, toward the mountains in the north. Linda smirked, shoving her hands in her jacket pocket.

" _Hook, line and sinker...man Arfoire was right when she said this guy would be extremely Gullible. Now that all of the CPUs are on this side, it will make it all the easier for Eden to take over Gamarket. And once I get the Shares from this dimension, I can head home and give them to Arfoire. I'll be a CPU in no time flat."_

The green haired woman smirked, and quickened her pace, following the silent CPU out of the forest.


End file.
